Lithium
by sakura-hop
Summary: Año 1985. Aberdeen es el pueblo más peligroso de todo el estado de Dakota, en él chocan furtivamente las vidas de un guitarrista muy popular y una joven bailarina, ¿podrán convertir su frustración en pura pasión?.CAP4 UP!
1. En busca de problemas

_**LITHIUM**_

**En busca de problemas.**

Aberdeen recibía los matutinos rayos del sol aquella esplendorosa mañana del 1 de junio. Los pequeños comercios de aquel pueblo del estado de Dakota comenzaban la rutina como cualquier otro día, los niños se arremolinaban formando una pequeña muchedumbre inquieta a la espera del autobús urbano cuyo destino era la escuela elemental situada a las afueras.

Muchos hablan de Aberdeen como una pequeña ciudad fantasma, apenas llegan a los 2000 habitantes y sus andrajosas calles son los principales testigos de numerosos atracos a mano armada, peleas entre jóvenes alcohólicos, reuniones de drogadictos que se dedican a introducirse jeringas en vena o esnifar hachís, violaciones a jóvenes adolescentes y todo aquello que quebrante la ley de manera alarmante.

Curiosamente, Aberdeen es la ciudad de los Estados Unidos con mayor tasa de suicidios, es por todo ello por lo cual apenas recibe visitantes y sus gentes se encuentran tan apartadas del resto de la sociedad civil.

En uno de los mugrientos barrios de Aberdeen, en una de las numerosas chozas que conviven con semejante panorama, vive Yamato Ishida, un joven de 18 años que acaba de terminar la escuela secundaria. Yamato es un muchacho alto, un poco delgado pero de complexión musculosa. Su cabello es de un rubio dorado y siempre está despeinado, sus ojos de color azul celeste y rasgados muestran una mirada tranquila pero a la vez acechante, como la del más astuto de los felinos. Su ascendencia es japonesa y norteamericana. Es su padre, Hiroaki Ishida, quién le dejó su legado oriental, mientras que su madre, Wendy O´Connor, le dejó su otra mitad americana. Desgraciadamente Hiroaki y Wendy se divorciaron hará cosa de unos 10 años, desde aquel momento Yamato se convirtió en una pesada carga debido a su cambio radical de carácter, de un niño inocente y afable a un joven problemático y rebelde. Estuvo durante varios años como un fardo de una casa a otra, ya que nadie de a familia conseguía aguantar durante más de medio año a su cargo, cosa que el joven se encargaba de provocar. A la edad de 15 años, Yamato se estableció definitivamente en casa de su madre y su nuevo marido, Bryan O´Connor.

Desde aquel entonces consiguió tranquilizar los nervios y las hormonas, tal vez porque en esa época fue cuando su tío Chuck, hermano de Wendy, le regaló su primera guitarra.

En medio de todo el caos de su vida, Yamato había encontrado algo con lo que desahogar sus pensamientos y frustraciones, la música. Antes de volver definitivamente con su madre, estuvo durante una temporada viviendo con su padre, el joven encontró un día una colección de discos que su progenitor tenía amontonados, ya que era suscriptor de una revista musical y cada mes le enviaban un nuevo vinilo que él se dedicaba a mirar sin ningún interés y que dejaba posteriormente en la pila de discos. Aquel día el muchacho decidió escucharlos tras un duro día de clases y curiosamente quedó fascinado e influenciado con grupos como Led Zeppeling, the Beatles, Kiss...

Desde aquel día Yamato demostró auténtica devoción a la música y se dedicaba a escuchar y cantar sus canciones favoritas, incluso alguna vez consiguió sacar la melodía a partitura, y cuando le regalaron su primera guitarra a sus 15 años su afición comenzó a ocupar la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Yamato se encontraba recostado en la cabecera de su cama, los rayos de la mañana se habían filtrado entre las cortinas de su cuarto y se había despertado súbitamente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar a su malestar repentino, Wendy irrumpió en la habitación bastante agitada.

-Dios mío, Yamato ¿pretendes seguir toda a mañana holgazaneando en la cama?.

-Mmmm... – fue la simple respuesta del muchacho.

La mujer observó con una mueca de disgusto el lamentable estado de su hijo y después recorrió con su cristalina mirada el pequeño habitáculo del cual Yamato salía apenas últimamente más que para lo necesario. Un montón de ropa esparcida por el suelo, el escritorio inundado de botellas de cerveza, montones de papeles sucios y arrugados adornaban el final de la cama, y su hijo seguía con la mano apoyada en su ceño fruncido haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta que acababa de hacer. Ver una escena tan deprimente la llenó de rabia por dentro, salteó los numerosos obstáculos que había en la habitación para acercarse a la ventana y descorrer las cortinas.

-¿Pero qué coño haces? – bufó el joven ante el inminente haz de luz que invadió la estancia.

-Ya estoy harta de tu actitud – dijo ella rabiosa – que hayas acabado el instituto no significa que puedas andar como un cerco marginal en esta asquerosa pocilga durante todo el día.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? – repuso él.

La mujer no se contuvo más y agarró a su hijo del brazo, sacándole forzosamente de la cama, éste se tambaleó un poco para enseguida mantenerse a duras penas erguido.

-Mírate, ni el barrendero lleva unas pintas tan vomitivas como las tuyas.

-El barrendero al menos tiene un estatus social, yo ni siquiera tengo eso ¿cómo quieres que vaya?.

-Escúchame Yamato, la vida de vago inútil se te acabó, hace poco recibiste una carta de la universidad de artes ofreciéndote una beca.

-Sí ¿y qué?.

-Quiero que la aceptes, y de paso te busques un trabajo este verano para ayudarme con los gastos de la vivienda.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo con sorna el joven - ¿acaso Bryan no gana lo suficiente¿os que todo su sueldo se va en alcohol?.

-Tú no eres nadie para decir eso – se defendió Wendy señalando con la mirada las botellas de cerveza.

-Oh, vamos mamá, no compares cantidades, si fuera por Bryan, esta casa sería una fábrica cervecera.

La mujer no pudo contenerse más y le dio una bofetada a chico en a mejilla.

-Deja a mi marido en paz, y vete pensando en hacer todo lo que te he ordenado o tendrás que marcharte de esta casa.

Yamato a miró fríamente.

-No pienso hacer nada de lo que has dicho, no me interesa esa beca, y no voy a trabajar para que ese cabronazo malnacido tenga otros tres litros al día de razones para montar follón.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Yamato, no es una petición, sino un mandato.

-Pues entonces ya sabes lo que hay.

La mujer apretó los puños, a la vez que los músculos de su cara se contraían en una mueca casi grotesca.

-¡El que lo va a saber eres tú, desgraciado¡ya te puedes ir largando de esta casa!.

-Estaré encantado de hacerlo – respondió él con un tono sereno y pausado.

-¡Pues ve recogiendo tus cosas!.

Y la señora O´Connor dio el asunto por zanjado abandonando la habitación con un estruendoso portazo. Yamato pudo oír cómo varios platos se estrellaban contra el suelo a la vez que su madre gritaba ahogadamente injurias en su contra.

El joven comenzó entonces a recoger las pocas pertenencias que albergaba en aquel lugar: ropa, su guitarra, un par de condones... y cuatro cosas más. Salió de a habitación con una pequeña maleta en su mano izquierda y la guitarra enfundada a su espalda.

-Bueno mamá, ya nos veremos – se despidió él con un toque de amabilidad sarcástico.

La mujer, que se encontraba recogiendo el estropicio que había provocado minutos antes no se dignó ni siquiera a mirarle, la única reacción que pudo ver Yamato por su parte fue un pequeño gruñido acompañado de un comentario que sólo entendió ella. Sin mayor dilación y sin darle apenas importancia, el rubio salió de su casa como si fuera un día normal y corriente, en cuanto cerró la puerta de entrada y dio dos pasos volvió a escuchar el ruido de cristales chocando contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito desgraciado¡ojalá te pudras como un muerto de hambre! – y dicho esto la mujer se echó a llorar.

-Yo también te quiero mamá... – murmuró resoplando el joven.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ken disfrutaba de una noche de placer, acompañado de una pizza y el partido de baloncesto más importante de la temporada. Reposaba cómodamente estirado en el sofá del salón, mientras que de vez en cuando cogía un trozo de pizza de la mesilla que tenía al frente.

-Venga... con esos dos tiros libres tendremos el partido resuelto... ¡sí, sí¡eso es! Ya sólo nos quedan dos puntos para el desempate...

El joven muchacho había cambiado de postura sentándose con tensión y acercando poco a poco su rostro al televisor.

-Vamos, vamos... a ver qué pasa – la pantalla mostraba al jugador lanzando con gracia el balón anaranjado, parecía que la trayectoria era la correcta – encesta, encesta, encesta, encestaaa...

¡DING DONG!

El chico calló de bruces contra el suelo ante el repentino sonido del timbre, algún día tendría que comprar uno nuevo porque el que tenía sonaba peor que una trompa de elefante desafinada.

-¡Mierda¡menuda ostia que me he dado!.

Se apoyó en la mesilla sin apartar la vista del televisor, comprobando aliviado que en efecto habían encestado, después dio un brinco y se dirigió al modesto recibidor abrir la puerta. Al encontrarse a su rubio amigo se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh... me complace verle por aquí, su majestad... – dijo a la vez que simulaba una reverencia.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, Ken... – contestó un malhumorado Yamato – y déjame entrar de una condenada vez, que no estoy para bromas.

Ken observó con detenimiento el cargamento que llevaba su amigo mientras le abría paso. Yamato dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y fue al salón a sentarse. Cogió un trozo de pizza.

-¿Cómo van? – preguntó el rubio distraídamente.

-De momento ganan los Lakers.

-Ah...

Ken miró de arriba abajo a su amigo, iba empapado en sudor y sus ropas estaba un poco descolocadas, no era muy usual recibir visitas por su parte, y mucho menos a estas horas de la noche.

-¿De dónde vienes?.

-De casa de Mary Kate.

Mary Kate era la actual "amiga con derecho a roce" de Yamato, era indiscutible que era uno de los chicos del pueblo más atractivos y populares, por no decir el que más, y las chicas se peleaban como lobas por conseguir obtener aunque fuera una mísera sonrisa por su ídolo.

Yamato había tenido numerosas novias, la mayoría eran del estilo "sin moda no puedo vivir, pero sin cerebro sí". La verdad es que el muchacho necesitaba su compañía únicamente para disfrutar del sexo y tener a alguien como acompañante y con quien demostrar su absoluta masculinidad, manteniendo así la imagen de chico rebelde y autónomo que pretendía dar. Nunca duraba más de tres meses , porque enseguida se aburría de ver la misma cara y escuchar lo mismo de siempre, así que cambiaba de chica constantemente por puro aburrimiento.

Mary Kate era una muchacha extravagante y llamativa, las prendas que utilizaba en el día a día no tapaban más del 5 de su cuerpo y se ajustaban perfectamente al contorno de su figura, era alta, rubia y bastante guapa. Vivía sola en un pequeño chabolo mantenida por el dinero de sus padres, y sus únicas aficiones eran aparentar ser la chica más moderna del pueblo, y su querido novio.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara? – volvió a insistir Ken.

-Mi madre me ha echado hoy de casa.

-¡Qué?.

Ken saltó alarmado por la noticia del sofá, Yamato resopló entornando los ojos y le contó todo lo sucedido aquella mañana.

-Joder qué problema – comentó el muchacho tras escuchar lo sucedido - ¿pero y qué has estado haciendo desde que te marchaste por la mañana hasta estas horas? No me digas que te has tirado todo el día en casa de Mary Kate.

-¿Por qué te crees que ya no me quedan condones? – insinuó con una sonrisa traviesa – aunque todo se fastidió al final, cuando estábamos tan tranquilos en pleno acto va y me salta con lo de que me quedase a vivir con ella.

-¿Y eso te extraña, tu madre te ha echado de casa y ella es tu novia...

-Vamos Ken, habiendo convivido estos tres años con experimento de mujer defectuoso como lo es mi madre no me ha dado muchos ánimos como para intentarlo con otra tía, por muy novia mía que sea.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti no te gustan las ataduras...

-Aparte de eso.

-Pues no creo que Mary Kate opine lo mismo al respecto.

-Me importa una mierda lo que ella piense o deje de pensar, nadie me da órdenes sobre lo que hacer con mi vida.

Ken hizo un gesto de asentimiento para luego ir a la cocina, regresó al minuto con un par de latas de cerveza y le dio una a Yamato, éste la aceptó a la vez que se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Bueno ¿y qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó el peliazul yendo al grano.

-Que me des cobijo – contestó Ishida dando una calada.

-No sé si podré tío, quizás un par de semanas, pero luego te tendrás que marchar, el sueldo que gano apenas da para que llegue a fin de mes, y la casera es una vieja loca que me mira como si fuera un dólar con patas.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me alojes unos cuantos días – interrumpió Yamato – te estoy pidiendo que me dejes vivir contigo.

-No puede ser – dijo Ken al instante con os ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque no tienes ni un centavo y yo apenas gano para mí.

-Eso no es problema, he conseguido un trabajillo.

-¿Trabajillo? – objetó Ken con el ceño fruncido - ¿dónde?.

-En el supermercado que hay a tres manzanas de aquí, el dueño es amigo de mi tío y ha dicho que no hay problema para que trabaje con él.

-¿Y cuánto ganarás?.

-Lo suficiente como para que la casera me vea como un monedero... – dijo Yamato sacándose los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿qué me dices?.

-Está bien, si ganas lo suficiente podremos salir a flote todos los meses, e incluso puede que nos sobre algo para comprarnos algún capricho.

Yamato sonrió, conocía a Ken desde hace un año y desde el primer momento en el que charlaron descubrieron que se llevaban como uña y carne, tenían un carácter bastante distinto, pero sus ideales y su forma de vivir la vida eran bastante similares. Además, a Ken se le daba de maravilla tocar la batería, tenían un pequeño local junto con el resto de los amigos de la pandilla y tocaban muy a menudo juntos para pasar el rato. Ken también era bastante popular entre las chicas, otro de los chicos más codiciados, pero a diferencia de Yamato era más selectivo, y era sólo cuando tenía verdaderas ganas que desaparecía durante toda la noche con una amiga, a diferencia del rubio, que se solía ausentar casi cada noche.

-Por cierto – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa inquietante – tengo que comentarte una cosilla, pero antes me gustaría darme una buena ducha, parezco un pollo recién salido del horno.

-¿Y es que acaso no lo eres? – contestó su amigo.

El rubio hizo una mueca desagradable, Ken le indicó al joven dónde se encontraba el baño y volvió a ver de nuevo el partido, estaba casi acabando, y los Memphis habían conseguido remontar a los Lakers. El joven miró hacia el televisor como un tonto que se queda observando el aleteo de una mosca. Cuando Yamato sonreía de esa forma era que algo estaba planeando, y no sabía si e iba a gustar o no.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora se había levantado de muy mal humor esa mañana, hacía poco que había terminado el curso, pero sus expectativas de seguir estudiando se iban desvaneciendo como aquella ligera niebla matutina. Actualmente vivía en un humilde piso en el pueblo de Aberdeen, junto con sus amigas Mimi y Miyako, con ésta última establecía lazos de sangre, pues eran primas.

El caso es que inicialmente Sora vivía con sus padres en as afueras de Aberdeen, pero debido a sus constantes problemas económicos y personales, tales como la tendencia de su padre a propasarse con el juego, o darle palizas a su madre de contínuo, hicieron que la muchacha abandonara su hogar para buscarse un trabajo y pagarse ella misma sus estudios de secundaria. Sin embargo, había terminado definitivamente su etapa en el instituto, y su madre reclamaba su vuelta a casa para ayudar en las labores y ceder sus sueldo a los gastos de la familia, o en resumidas cuentas, a las numerosas deudas de su padre.

Sora no deseaba en absoluto volver a su antigua vida, pero sabía que sino lo hacía, su progenitor la buscaría por cielo tierra, y cuando la encontrara no la iba a recibir precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

De todas formas, como ellos no seguían contínuamente su vida estudiantil, Sora había conseguido aplazar su regreso a casa alegando tener exámenes de fina de trimestre que en realidad ya había hecho.

-¡Hola nena! – Mimi la saludó alegremente desde la barra de la cocina apunto de meterse a la boca un trozo de tostada - ¡agh! Por favor, no me salgas con esas pintas a la calle.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – preguntó ella incrédula.

-Todas las mañanas me haces la misma estúpida pregunta... ¿no te das cuenta de que si sales a la calle así te van a confundir con un saco de patatas con pies? – ironizó su amiga.

Sora frunció el ceño, si había algo que ella odiaba era a las niñas pijas y la coca-cola, pero principalmente las niñas pijas, ya que para ella su mentalidad se componía de una o dos neuronas que pensaban qué ropa llevar un día u otro. La verdad es que su amiga Mimi siempre había dicho que Sora era guapa, tenía el cabello corto y pelirrojo, con las puntas hacia fuera y revuelto, dando como resultado un peinado bastante curioso pero a la vez bonito. Su tez era un poco pálida pero conservaba un ligero toque de moreno, sus ojos tenían un color poco común, rojizo otoñal, y buen, en realidad tenía un cuerpo hermoso y esbelto, pero siempre lo tapaba con unas prendas tres veces más anchas de lo que tendrían que ser. Esa mañana la pelirroja llevaba unos vaqueros anchos y desgastados y una camiseta de la talla XXXXXX...L de color negro.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya – dijo la joven cogiendo una bolsa de deporte.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Mimi.

-A algún sitio donde mi vida existencial no sea tan frustrante – resopló la pelirroja – no, en realidad voy a ver a Becky, el otro día me dijo que me pasara por la academia hoy mismo para practicar un poco.

-¿Otra vez? – bufó la pelirrosa – qué fastidio, eso significa que me quedo toda la mañana sola...

-Sino fueras un bloque de cemento inmovible descubrirías que a tu alrededor hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, empezando por recoger un poco esta casa, que dentro de nada parecerá un palacete para cerdos.

-Pero es que yo sola... es muy cansado...

-¿Entonces por qué no te vienes conmigo a la academia?.

-¡Ni hablar¡que tú seas masoca no significa que yo también lo sea¡prefiero quedarme recogiendo! La última vez que fui, Becky fue tan dura en el entrenamiento conmigo que podría haberme cambiado el cuerpo con el de un moribundo anciano y me hubiera sentido más joven...

Sora rió.

-Entonces ya que la princesita no se digna a ir al castillo hará de Cenicienta – dijo Sora abriendo la puerta de apartamento – y la madrastra espera que al llegar, la casa esté impecable ¡adiós!.

Y dicho el discurso bajó las escaleras de aquel cuarto piso a todo correr antes de que Mimi tuviera la oportunidad de replicarle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La academia de baile Arrow era en realidad un viejo caserón cochambroso situado en el centro de Aberdeen, tenía dos pisos, pero e segundo hacía años que no se pisaba porque se temía un derrumbe repentino.

Sora abrió el portón de madera y caminó por un largo y estrecho pasillo hasta dar con una sala de grandes dimensiones. Lo más destacable era que una de las paredes del recinto era un espejo, por lo demás sólo había unas cuantas colchonetas dispuestas en el suelo, un antiguo equipo de música y un par de bancos.

-Llegas tarde – dijo una sonora voz que hico eco en la sala.

-Buenos días, Beck – saludó Sora a la mujer que se encontraba frente al espejo realizando una serie de estiramientos.

-¿No habíamos quedado a las diez? – volvió a decir con voz autoritaria.

-No habíamos puesto hora.

-Sabes que si no pongo hora es porque casualmente estoy de buen humor y comienzo a las 10, no a las 8 como suelo hacer.

-No he dormido bien – finalizó la pelirroja a modo de disculpa.

Sora conocía a Becky desde hace un par de años, cuando ésta fue en sustitución del profesor de gimnasia de su instituto. En aquel entonces la joven comenzó a interesarse por el baile, y cierto día en el que la peirroja se quedó practicando en el gimnasio uno de os pasos que acababa de aprender en un programa de la televisión fue descubierta por su profesora. Desde aquel día se hicieron grandes amigas con una afición en común, el baile. La mujer tenía una academia donde impartía clases a unreducido número de muchachas y los fines de semana solía entrenar con Sora, quien realmente no pertenecía a su escuela porque no tenía dinero para pagarla.

Becky era una mujer alta y robusta, de facciones muy marcadas y semblante severo. Sus ojos grises contrastaban sobremanera con e color de su cabello, negro azabache. Pese a ser de constitución fuerte, era increíblemente flexible, principalmente porque no pasaba un solo día en el que a mujer no practicara un poco en su academia.

-¿Qué tal va el tema de tus padres?.

-Bueno, podría ir mejor – contestó Sora – aunque he conseguido retrasar mi llegada un mes.

La mujer suspiró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vivas otra vez con ellos?.

-Supongo que encontrar un trabajo medio decente y ayudar con as tareas del hogar – volvió a decir la pelirroja incómoda por tanto interrogatorio.

-El único trabajo decente para una mujer en este maldito pueblo es el de prostituta, no entiendo cómo te dejas engatusar por ellos, desde que dejaste esa casa, tu vida se ha tornado mucho más tranquila, tú misma me lo dijiste, y si vuelves... regresarás a la pesadilla de antes.

-¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? – reclamó Sora molesta – ese desgraciado tiene a mi madre realmente amargada, y sino regreso dentro de un mes, no sé lo que es capaz de hacer con ella, o conmigo.

El silencio inundó el gimnasio, la pelirroja se sentó en el suelo para realizar sus estiramientos, no pronunciaron palabra alguna durante el resto de la mañana.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-No me lo puedo creer... esto es demasiado.

-Venga mujer, no te lo tomes así.

-Es que esa tía tiene un morro que se lo pisa... seguro que lo ha hecho sólo para jodernos, porque sabía que no iba a dudar en ayudarte ¿cómo eres tan gilipollas de ofrecerte a hacerle ese favor?.

-Oye, de gilipollas nada, sabes que no hago favores a cualquiera.

-¡Pero es que mira¿cómo se supone que vamos a levantar todo esto? – gruñó Mimi señalando con tensión una caja de transporte.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? – dijo tajantemente Sora.

Antes de salir del entrenamiento, Becky le había pedido a Sora que llevara un paquete hasta un bar cercano a la academia, el Pumpkin, la muchacha aceptó gustosa, lo que no sabía es que el paquete era en realidad una caja de medio metro que tuvo que sacar a rastras porque no podía con ella. La pelirroja al ver que si lo llevaba ella solatardaría por lo menos un mes y debía ser entregado esa misma tarde, pidió a su entrenadora el teléfono para llamar a su casa y pedir ayuda a sus dos compañeras.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Miyako? – preguntó distraída la pelirroja.

-¿Y yo qué coño sé? Salió por la mañana temprano y todavía no la he visto.

Sora suspiró, teniendo en cuenta que estaba agotada del entrenamiento y que Mimi tenía un humor peor que el de una mujer divorciada en celo, llegó a la concusión de que el resto del día iba a ser una pesadilla.

Cuando llegaron con la mercancía al local, las chicas estaban tan exhaustas que tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo unos minutos para que el aire les llegara a los pulmones y la sangre a la cabeza, jamás se les habían hecho dos manzanas tan eternas.

Observaron detenidamente la fachada del local, no muy lustroso, aunque en Aberdeen no había nada de alta categoría, así que no se extrañaron de ver un bar muy simple, lleno de mugre por lo que se apreciaba a simple vista, y descuidado.

Dieron unos toques en la puerta, ya que aparentemente estaba cerrado, un hombre bajito, regordete, calvo y con cara de pocos amigos les salió al paso.

-Venimos a traerle un paquete de parte de...

-Joder, ya era hora - interrumpió el hombre con un leve carraspeo en su voz - ¿a qué leches esperáis para meter eso dentro?.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí, no esperaban ser recibidas con una alfombra roja, pero tampoco esperaban ser tratadas como esclavas en la Edad Media.

Entraron cargando la caja y la depositaron al lado de la barra, el hombre as apartó con brusquedad y comenzó a abrirla, sacó de ella una extraña serie de piezas.

-Ya os podéis marchar – dijo mientras seguía con su tarea.

-Maldito ca...

Un silbido distrajo la atención de Sora en su afán por decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas al viejo barrigudo, un muchacho de unos 20años les hacía gestos desde la barra, parecía ser el camarero del bar.

Las chicas se acercaron con malas pulgas.

-¿Qué ostias pasa? – preguntó Sora muy cabreada - ¿al cerdo de tu jefe le ha dado por jodernos más aún?.

-Madre mía, qué modales tienes para ser una jovencita – murmuró él divertido.

-En este pueblo nadie tiene modales, y menos en este bar – dijo Mimi sentándose cansada sobre un taburete.

El chico las miró de soslayo y comenzó a reír, cosa que ni a Mimi ni a Sora les hizo ninguna gracia.

-Tomad – dijo sirviéndoles un par de bebidas – en realidad quería invitaros a tomar algo, mi jefe es bastante cabrón y muy maleducado, suerte que soy la cara opuesta de la moneda... – dijo dándose aires de grandeza.

-No hacemos tríos – cortó Sora.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó él perplejo.

-Que si quieres llevarnos a la cama lo tienes más jodido que intentar hacértelo con una monja en plena misa.

El joven se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-No, no es eso, simplemente quería agradeceros el favor...

-Déjala – irrumpió Mimi dando un trago – cuando se cabrea e potencial de sus neuronas se reduce en un 99,9.

-Cállate idiota, si eras tú la que antes casi lanza la caja a un pobre perro que se cruzó en su camino – se defendió Sora cruzándose de brazos.

El muchacho siguió riendo.

-Sois muy graciosas – dijo limpiándose una lágrima de la risa.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que cuando me cabreo soy un payaso – refunfuñó Sora.

-Me llamo Lauren, encantado.

-Yo soy Mimi, y este saco de malas pulgas se llama Sora – la aludida miró con fingida ofensa a la peirrosa – por cierto ¿qué es lo que hay en esa caja?.

-¿No sabéis ni lo que transportábais? Son las piezas para colocar una tarima.

-¿Una tarima? – preguntaron as dos muchachas curiosas.

-Sí, este bar suele tener varios grupos que actúan a menudo, y ahora el jefe ha decidido poner una plataforma para que el espectáculo sea más vistoso.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿y hoy toca alguien?.

-¡Claro que sí, los Wolvering!.

-No me suenan – dijo Sora.

-Es que el grupo se formó hace poco tiempo – respondió Lauren – pero seguro que conoceréis al cantante.

-¿Quién es?.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis y lo descubrís vosotras mismas?.

Y así hicieron, Lauren resultó ser un chico de lo más agradable y sencillo, y conversar con él era muy fácil, no es que fuera un modelo, pero tenía cierto atractivo y a las chicas les cayó muy bien. Al poco rato llegó Miyako, que sabía que se encontraban allí porwue Mimi le había dejado una nota en casa.

Y la tarde pasó como un rayo, entre risas y botellas de cerveza.

La noche llegó, y el Pumpkin estaba rebosante de gente, el escenario ya estaba preparado, Sora, Mimi y Miyako estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, esperando pacientes la actuación por la cual el bar estaba tan lleno. A los cinco minutos, Roger, que era el "carismático" dueño del Pumpkin, se puso al micrófono.

-"Buenas noches a todos, me complace presentaros a la nueva banda nacida aquí en Aberdeen, los Wolvering, démosles un fuerte aplauso".

La gente comenzó a vitorear y saltar agolpándose cada vez más hacia la plataforma. Tres jóvenes salieron al escenario, ocupando cada uno su puesto.

-¡Mirad, mirad¡es Yamato Ishida, qué bueno está! – exclamó Miyako entusiasmada.

-No te niego que esté bueno – dijo Sora tranquilamente – pero si algo le sobra a ese tío aparte de belleza, es arrogancia.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – puntualizó Mimi – pero aún así está muy bueno, sólo hay que ver cómo se le marca el culito debajo de esos tejanos...

Las chicas rieron, para luego prestar atención al foco de bullicio.

Yamato se acercó al micrófono y ajustó las cuerdas de la guitarra, tocó un par de acordes, miró a sus dos compañeros, estaba preparados, así que comenzaron a tocar.

_I'm so happy_

_Cause today I found my friends_

_They're in my head_

_I'm so ugly_

_But that's ok, 'cause so are you_

_We've broke our mirrors_

_Sunday morning_

_Is everyday for all I care_

_And I'm not scared_

_Light my candles_

_In a daze 'cause I've found god_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_I'm so lonely and_

_That's ok, I shaved my head_

_And I'm not sad_

_And just maybe_

_I'm to blame for all I've heard_

_And I'm not sure_

_I'm so excited_

_I can't wait to meet you there_

_And I dont' care_

_I'm so horny but_

_That's ok, my will is good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_I like it_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I miss you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I love you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I killed you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I like it_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I miss you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I love you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I killed you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I'm so happy_

Cause today I found my friends 

_They're in my head_

_I'm so ugly_

_But that's ok, 'cause so are you_

_We've broke our mirrors_

_Sunday morning_

_Is everyday for all I care_

_And I'm not scared_

_Light my candles_

_In a daze 'cause I've found god_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_I like it_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I miss you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I love you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I killed you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I like it_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I miss you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I love you_

_I'm not gonna crack_

_I killed you_

I'm not gonna crack 

Los tres jóvenes miraron hacia el público con una mirada de seguridad y entusiasmo, habían estado perfectos, se habían compaginado magistralmente y el sonido de sus guitarras y batería había mostrado justamente el toque entre punk y rock que ellos habían querido darle, a satisfacción se hizo presente al ver cómo los espectadores comenzaban a aplaudir y gritar como histéricos, arrimándose cada vez más al improvisado escenario.

-Madre mía, son muy buenos – dijo Sora – no creo que el ego les quepa ni en los bolsillos del pantalón...

-Agh, chica ¿por qué no admites sin ningún tipo de insulto que han estado magníficos? Son unos bombones y encima tocan de maravilla – suspiró soñadora Miyako.

-Eh, Miyako, vuelve a la realidad, esos tíos le harían más caso a un mono de feria que a cualquiera de nosotras – puntualizó la pelirroja.

-Es verdad, es una lástima que unos chicos tan monos sean tan sobradamente estúpidos... – añadió Mimi.

Efectivamente, cuando los Wolvering bajaron del escenario fueron rodeados por un corro de muchachas alborotadas, pero rápidamente las apartaron Mary Kate, la novia de Yamato, y sus amigas. El resto de as jóvenes se resignaron a marcharse con una envidia reprimida hacia ellas, y el grupo se sentó en una de las mesas del bar para degustar el triunfo de la banda.

-Yamato, has estado fantástico, hasta me han dado ganas de subir al escenario y hacer o de la noche pasada... – susurró Mary Kate pícaramente al oído del joven.

-Nena, eso llegará más tarde – sonrió el juguetonamente para comenzar a besarla.

-Y bueno, señores ¿para cuándo será la próxima actuación? – preguntó Josh, uno de los amigos del grupo, en fingido tono reverencial.

-Ni idea – dijo Ken – esperamos que el gordo nos deje tocar la semana que viene, de todos modos sin la ayuda de Tai esto no hubiera sido posible.

El audido sonrió, Tai era uno de los amigos de grupo en el que salían Yamato y Ken, se le daba bastante bien tocar el bajo, y cuando Yamato y Ken le ofrecieron unirse a la banda para ganar algo de dinero con sus actuaciones, no se lo pensó dos veces para decir que sí. Como Yamato ya era bastante popular por su fama de buen guitarrista entre otras cosas, no tuvieron problema alguno para que Roger les dejara tocar, aparte de que el Pumpkin era el bar por excelencia al que iban siempre a divertirse.

Tai también tenía novia, Claire, la mejor amiga de Mary Kate e igual de superficial que ella, Taichi, al igual que Yamato, era feliz teniendo una novia con la que poder echar unos cuantos polvos a la semana.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de agradecimientos y vámonos a lo que nos interesa, a beber – comentó el moreno pasándole el brazo por detrás a su novia.

Los demás comenzaron a reír y alzaron las botellas de cerveza.

-¡Por los Wolvering!.

-¡Por los Wolvering! – repitió el resto.

Miyako miró al grupo embobada.

-Deja ya de mirarles, se me están revolviendo las tripas viendo cómo te sorben los sesos a distancia – dijo Sora.

-Es normal que se les quede mirando, todo el mundo les mira – dijo Lauren, que se había sentado con ellas ya que tenía un descanso de media hora.

-Pero eso no es bueno Lauren – objetó Mimi – luego tiene paranoias, por lo consiguiente sueña con ellos, y como habla dormida y compartimos habitación, me creará un trauma escucharla en uno de sus sueños eróticos.

-A mí también – añadió Sora.

-Dejadme en paz, ahora mismo voy a pedirles un autógrafo.

-No te recomiendo que te acerques a ellos, la estupidez se pega fácilmente – dijo Sora mirando atontada su botella de cerveza.

La joven ignoró el comentario y se levantó para acercarse al grupo. Cuando llegó, los muchachos la miraron con desprecio, cosa que ella no notó.

-¡Hola! – saludó alegre la joven de lentes – me llamo Miyako, he visto vuestra actuación y me ha encantado ¿podríais firmarme un autógrafo?.

El grupo se miró entre sí y acto seguido comenzaron a reírse, la joven se quedó perpleja. Mary Kate se levantó melosa de su asiento.

-¡Hola! – dijo imitando burlonamente el tono de voz de Miyako – me llamo Mary Kate, y te digo en nombre de todos los que estamos aquí que no nos gusta que se nos acerquen cucarachas pordioseras.

Las risas aumentaron, mientras que el resto de a gente miraba en dirección a ambas chicas cuchicheando entre sí. Miyako enrojeció de vergüenza, había hecho el ridículo delante de todo el bar y ni siquiera podía moverse de la tensión. Pero entonces notó cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro dándole una enorme sensación de seguridad.

-¡Hola muñeca hinchable! Si necesitas renovar tu ego para seguir pareciendo a chica más guay de Aberdeen, te comunico que te ha salido el tiro por la culata porque lo único que pareces es una Barbie diabética – dijo Sora con la mayor de las sonrisas.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme así, saco de patatas? – respondió Mary Kate irguiéndose ofendida y mirando asqueada a la pelirroja.

-Alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para no acercarme a una prostituta gratuita como tú.

-¡Desgraciada de mierda! – Mary Kate alzó la mano para darle una bofetada a Sora, pero éste fue suficientemente astuta para esquivarla.

Mary Kate trató de tranquilizarse, no iba a dejar que una estúpida niñata salida de la nada la volviera a poner en evidencia.

-Bien se decía antes que los pelirrojos se asociaban con el demonio, eres lo más repugnante que he visto hasta ahora – dijo sintiéndose satisfecha.

-Pues de toda a vida se ha dicho que as rubias son las más tontas y putas...

No aguantó más, Mary Kate se abalanzó contra Sora y una pelea llena de arañazos y tirones de pelo se dio lugar en el bar. Yamato se levantó de su asiento para frenar a su novia, al igual que Lauren y Mimi con Sora.

-¡Déjame a esa sucia perra¡la voy a dejar peor que a la basura! – maldecía la rubia.

-¡Ven si te atreves, consolador andante! – respondió la pelirroja.

Yamato echó a su novia atrás, que seguía revolviéndose de a furia, y la dejó a cargo de sus amigas, mientras tanto Lauren y Mimi soltaron a Sora, que ya se había tranquilizado.

-Escucha, cosa amorfa – dijo Yamato fijándose en las anchas ropas de Sora con una mueca – mejor será que no te vuelva a ver por aquí, tienes suerte de ser una chica, sino ya estarías arrastrándote sobre el asfalto de la paliza que te hubiéramos dado.

-¿Crees que me dan miedo tus amenazas, rubio de mierda? Vendré aquí todas las veces que me vengan en gana, para que te enteres, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

-Pues si esas tenemos – agregó el rubio con tono despectivo – más te vale esconderte en la taza del váter, porque una don nadie como tú no me va a amargar el día, payasa.

-¡Gilipollas! Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, y si te crees que por ser el más durito y guay de la Tierra me voy a acojonar, más te vale que te pongas a hacer punto de cruz.

-Takenouchi... vete antes de que me arrepienta...

-¡Que te den, imbécil!.

Yamato estuvo a punto de estallar, pero entonces Lauren, Mimi y Miyako consiguieron sacar a la histérica Sora del Pumpkin ante la atónita mirada del bar. Cuando salieron Mimi agarró a Sora por los hombros.

-¿Pero qué coño haces¿sabes dónde te estás metiendo? Te podrían haber dejado hecha un cromo allí dentro.

-Me importa una mierda, nadie se mete de esa forma con uno de mis amigos, había que bajarles los humos a esa panda de creídos.

-En vez de bajárselos se los has subido, idiota – dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

-Escuchad chicas – interrumpió Lauren – será mejor que os vayáis a casa antes de que a esos les de la venada orgullosa y salgan a por vosotras.

-Bien ¿pero y tú qué, Lauren¿no se meterán contigo? – preguntó preocupada Miyako.

-No os preocupéis, yo me las sé apañar.

Las chicas se despidieron y se marcharon a toda velocidad hacia el apartamento. Ahora a Sora le carcomía el arrepentimiento, sabía que de ahora en adelante le iban a hacer la vida imposible, antes de que fuera más imposible cuando volviera junto a sus padres. Definitivamente éste había sido el peor día de toda su historia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

** _¡Hola!_**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo de esta historia? la verdad es que no pensaba publicarla hasta terminasr con "Esencia de amor" pero no lo pude evitar, le tenía muchas ganas. Decir que esta historia está basado un poco en la vida de mi ídolo musical, Kurt Cobain, líder del grupo Nirvana (de hecho el título del fic es el de una de sus canciones), me pareció que podría establecer una conexión interesante entre él y el personaje de Yamato. Tranquilos para los que odien a Courtney Love, Sora no se va a basar en ella, jeje!_**

**_ Pues de momento no sé qué más contaros, sólo espero recibir unos cuanto comentarios con opiniones de todo tipo para seguir echándolae muchas ganas a esta historia a la que le he puesto tanto entusiasmo..._**

**_En fin, que ya nos veremos por los sitos de la red, muchos kisses!_**

**_sakurahop _  
**


	2. Las pelirrojas son guerreras

LITHIUM 

_Cap.2 Las pelirrojas son guerreras._

Otro día más la pelirroja Takenouchi salía de su casa bien temprano dirección hacia la academia de baile, otro día más varios jóvenes la esperaban a la misma hora, exacta, provistos de varias bolsas de basura en mano para arrojárselas en cuanto pasara a su lado, otro día más la joven dio rienda suelta a sus habilidades atléticas y su mala leche para echar a correr como una condenada y dejarles atrás sin que pudieran completar la misión encomendada. Otro día más a Sora Takenouchi se le hinchaban las neuronas de odio y rencor hacia cierto rubio prepotente que había conocido hace no mucho.

Cuando entró en la sala de baile, vio que todavía no había nadie por allí, se extrañó puesto que Becky era sumamente estricta en cuanto al horario de clases, ya que aunque llegara a la hora en punto era recibida con un gruñido de desaprobación, por "no mostrar interés ni llegar antes de tiempo". Sin mayor dilación Sora se quitó las prendas deportivas que llevaba encima quedándose con la ropa que utilizaba en los entrenamientos, unas mayas negras y ajustadas que apenas le llegaban a mitad de muslo y un top ajustado que quedaba poco más arriba del ombligo, según Mimi, eran las únicas prendas que tenía en posesión que fueran mínimamente sexys, cosa que a Sora no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se encontraba realizando los estiramientos rutinarios, con la cabeza distraída, pensando en la táctica que utilizaría esta vez para llegar tras el entrenamiento a casa sana y salva.

La pelirroja suspiró resignadamente mientras la vena de la frente se hinchaba desmesuradamente, desde el día en que le había plantado cara a Mary Kate y tuvo el enfrentamiento subido de tono con Ishida, su vida había sido peor que la de un loco encerrado en una jaula con monos. Al día siguiente de la gran pelea, Sora bajó de su casa como todas las mañana para ir a la academia de baile, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un grupo de ocho personas, todos apiñados frente a la entrada del portal en forma de semicírculo, la pelirroja fue pillada por sorpresa. Montones de basura fueron derramados hacia su persona, e incluso algunas de las chicas que allí se encontraban le dieron algún manotazo o golpe, así que la joven no tuvo otro remedio que defenderse como pudo y escapar en cuanto le fue posible. Pero eso solo había sido el principio, jamás pensó que una persona de tan baja clase como Yamato pudiera controlar de una forma tan abrumadora al resto de jóvenes de Aberdeen, bueno, mejor dicho, jamás pensó que los seguidores de Yamato fueran tan estúpidos como para dejarse manipular tan abiertamente por un tipo egocéntrico y egoísta, y menos hacer semejantes cosas por él o por su novia.

Sí sí, porque eso sólo había sido el comienzo de una ardua tarea de evasión frente al resto de personas en Aberdeen, Sora, en los siguientes días que se sucedieron tras el "primer ataque" fue víctima de tiros de huevos, insultos, intentos de palizas y demás, incluso un día encontró en uno de los muros de su bloque de apartamentos una pintada que decía "Soy pelirroja, una puta zorra y encima marginal, ¿qué menos puedo pedir?". A la joven lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue darle un puñetazo en la pared embargada por un sentimiento entre frustración e ira que no sabía si sería capaz de controlar por mucho tiempo, lo que obtuvo como premio fue una herida en los nudillos que no dejaba de sangrar.

Pensando en todas las atrocidades de las que había sido víctima últimamente, la muchacha no escuchó el pausado paso de Becky a lo largo del pasillo, la mujer se apoyó en el marco de la puerta al ver a su "alumna" y se cruzó de brazos fijando su cansada y entristecida mirada hacia el centro de la sala.

-Qué raro que hayas llegado tan temprano – la voz de Becky sonó como la de un pajarillo indefenso.

-Ah... ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada por el tono de voz de la mujer.

-He tenido una reunión.

Sora rió.

-Vaya, ¿qué pasa? ¿ahora tu escuela de baile se ha convertido en una multinacional y necesitas reunirte con tus subordinados o qué?.

-Algo así... – respondió en un suspiro.

Sora se levantó, nunca había visto a su "maestra" de un talante tan siniestro y entristecido.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

-He estado hablando con varias de mis alumnas.

-¿Y qué te han dicho para que te pongas de tan mal humor?.

-Sora... últimamente... ¿has tenido problemas con alguien?.

La joven se extrañó aún más, ¿cómo se había enterado Becky del altercado de hace una semana?.

-Más o menos...

-Eso no responde a lo que te he preguntado, no esquives el tema.

-Bueno sí, he tenido algunos problemillas, pero nada importante.

-¿De veras crees que no es nada importante el tener al 99,9 por ciento de la población juvenil de este pueblo en tu contra?.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?.

-Joder, Sora... estamos en un buen problema...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Eh, Miyako, pásame la sal, esto está muy soso.

Mimi se encontraba en la cocina, hoy le tocaba a ella hacer la comida, mientras tanto su compañera veía distraídamente la televisión.

-Cógela tú que estás más cerca.

-Oye, no me vengas con aires de princesita, no me puedo mover de aquí, tengo que seguir revolviendo el cocido para que no se pegue a la olla.

-Vaaale...

Miyako se levantó con desgana del sofá y le acercó el salero. Mimi echó un poco y cogió un poco de caldo con la cuchara.

-Dime qué te parece, ¿crees que debería de echarle más sal?.

Miyako lo probó.

-Mmm... no sé, está muy soso... además el caldo te ha quedado demasiado acuoso y no se nota el sabor a pollo... creo que deberías de practicar más en la cocina.

-¡Oye princesita, perdona pero no estás tú como para quejarte! El otro día te pedí que frieras unos filetes y voy y me encuentro con unos trozos chamuscados y tres veces más pequeños de lo que eran en un principio.

-¡Eso fue porque dejaste el fuego demasiado caliente y se hicieron mal!.

-¡Pues si tanto sabes de cocina haberlo bajado y listo!.

-¡Perdona pero mis guisos son mucho más sabrosos que los tuyos!.

-¡Si, claro! Si se lo das de comer a un león famélico, desde luego que parecerán ricos.

-¿Pero qué te has creído, cocinera de tercera?.

-¡No me llames así! – la pelirrosa golpeó fuertemente a su amiga con la cuchara de madera.

Estaban en plena pelea cuando escucharon un portazo proveniente de la entrada de la casa. Se miraron sorprendidas y se acercaron curiosas hacia el foco de ruido, Sora estaba quitándose el calzado.

-Qué pronto has llegado... – la saludó Mimi.

-Bueno... no había mucho que hacer.

-¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó esta vez Miyako para intentar destensar el ambiente.

-Podría haber sido peor.

-Bueno... no te preocupes, ya sabes que Becky es muy estricta, mañana será otro día.

Sora se rió burlonamente.

-No habrá otro día – respondió.

-¿Cómo que no habrá otro día? – preguntó preocupada Mimi.

-No voy a volver a dar clases de baile con Beck, parece ser que una de sus alumnas me vio aparecer un día por la escuela y se han reunido todas para protestar, ya que ellas tienen que pagar una cuota mensual y yo no, han dicho que como me siga dando clases, ellas no volverán a aparecer por ahí, a Becky no le ha quedado otro remedio que dejar de darme clase, la única fuente de ingresos que tiene es de la escuela...

-La han presionado... – murmuró Mimi.

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿cómo son tan rastreras de hacer algo así? Seguro que sino hubieras intercedido por mí aquella vez en el Pumpkin, no hubiera pasado nada de esto... – dijo Miyako con un nudo en la garganta.

-No os preocupéis, ya me las apañaré de alguna forma.

-¿Estás segura de que no puedes convencer a Becky de que te de clases en algún otro sitio?.

-Ella misma me dijo que podíamos entrenar en alguna zona de las afueras, que por allí apenas pasa gente, pero me negué.

-¡Pero Sora, por qué!

-No puedo poner en peligro la estabilidad económica de Beck, no pienso dejar que se arriesgue a que la descubran de nuevo conmigo.

Mimi y Miyako se callaron.

-Pero... el baile... es una de las cosas que más te gustan – dijo Miyako casi entre lágrimas.

-Os he dicho que ya me buscaré la vida, ese maldito rubio que se cree el rey de mundo no me va a joder la vida, ahora si me disculpáis, me voy a la cama, tengo una jaqueca terrible... – la muchacha se encaminó hacia su cuarto, pero hizo un alto en el camino – por cierto... huele a quemado.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡El cocido!.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ey Yama, levanta de una vez, que tienes que ir a trabajar... ¡uy!.

-¿Qué coño...?

El rubio Ishida abrió los ojos paulativamente, antes de que pudiera incorporarse escuchó un tremendo portazo que hizo que el dolor de cabeza que traía desde la noche anterior aumentara a la velocidad de la luz.

-Joder Ken, ¿para qué leches me despiertas si te largas como alma que lleva el diablo...?

No escuchó comentario alguno a través de la puerta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba su novia, tumbada en una pose bastante excitante, con uno de sus senos destapado de las sábanas, así fue como recordó cómo había llegado la noche anterior a casa, totalmente borracho y con Mary Kate a cuestas en el mismo estado que él. Habían tenido un ensayo en el local que mantenían entre ellos y su grupo de amigos, y como siempre ocurría, acababan distrayéndose entre cerveza y cerveza, resultado final, una pandilla de unos 15 jóvenes borrachos riéndose como estúpidos y destrozando todo lo que se interponía en su camino, voluntaria e involuntariamente.

El muchacho se levantó dando un respingo para no quedarse rezagado entre las sábanas, cuando se hubo vestido dio un pequeño empujón a su novia por la espalda, ésta abrió los ojos perezosamente y le sonrió lujuriosa, se incorporó dejando la redondez de sus senos a la mirada felina del rubio, quien la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo.

-Levántate, tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Yama, cariño... ¿por qué no nos quedamos un poquito más...? tengo ganas de darte el desayuno... – dijo la joven pasándose una mano por el pezón.

Yamato la miró desganado, no porque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo ni nada por el estilo, ante todo él era todo un hombre, sino porque no le apetecía tratar de ser amable con ella a esas horas de la mañana, sabiendo que las próximas 6 horas iba a estar cargando las cajas de mercancías del supermercado. Se levantó de la cama reticente y comenzó a vestirse.

-Oye nena, en serio, yo me tengo que marchar, vístete cuanto antes sino quieres que entre Ken y te pille por segunda vez esta mañana, nos vemos a la tarde – dicho esto y una vez vestido, salió de la estancia sin siquiera dirigirle una sutil mirada a la muchacha que acababa de dejar en la cama.

-Sí, lo que tú digas cariño... – refunfuñó ella.

Ishida entró en el salón, Ken terminaba de tomarse una taza de café bien cargado y le miró impetuoso.

-Ya era hora, joder, avisa cuando traigas a Mary Kate, coño, no quiero encontrarme con semejante panorama todas las mañanas.

-Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar, fue la maldita borrachera de anoche...

-Yo también me emborracho y no me llevo a las chicas a mi casa.

-No Ken – dijo maliciosamente Yamato – por lo general te lo montas con ellas en los baños de los bares...

-Eh... que porque ayer estuviera un poco más bebido de la cuenta, no significa que haga esas cosas todos los días...

-Ya claro, ahora me dirás que en vez de aprovechar tu piso para pasar una buena noche te las das de galán y las llevas a una suite nupcial, ¿no?.

Ken dio un último sorbo a la taza de café y la arrojó al fregadero.

-Yama, vete de una maldita vez a trabajar y déjanos a mi vida y a mí vivir tranquilos.

-Jajaja, eso pensaba hacer, por cierto, Mary Kate sigue en mi cuarto, si ves que antes de media hora no está lista, dile "sutilmente" que se largue de aquí, hasta luego...

De este modo, Ishida abandonó su actual casa dejando a un Ken angustiado, pues su novia Mary Kate era una de esas chicas de las que uno difícilmente se quita de encima, y para colmo le había dejado el trabajo sucio a él, que no era su novio ni nada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran ya las 12 del mediodía, aunque a Yamato le parecía que eran las 8, a pesar de ello, el sol apenas se veía, un tremendo banco de nubes se aproximaba hacia Aberdeen, pareciera que en cuestión de minutos fuera a caer un tremendo chaparrón, el joven se encendió un cigarrillo y aceleró el paso.

Transcurrida la pequeña avenida por la que pasaba todos los días para ir al trabajo, torció hacia la derecha, a una calle bastante ancha, con varios comercios, en el camino vio algo que le llamó la atención, un grupo de chicas que salían de vez en cuando con ellos se arremolinaban en torno a alguien, el joven alzó la vista curioso. Dentro del enorme corro consiguió distinguir una cabellera pelirroja, se fijó con mayor atención y vio a la chica con la que se había enfrentado en el Pumpkin zafándose de varias de las chicas.

-¡Suéltame payasa!

-¿Qué te pasa Takenouchi? Te veo más susceptible desde que te echaron de la escuela de baile, normal, seguro que una hortera y pordiosera como tú baila peor que un pato con las piernas atadas.

-Si en tu opinión yo bailo mal, para mí tu eres más tonta que un crucigrama para retrasados mentales, niñata, los patos no tienen piernas, tienen patas, estúpida – la pelirroja recibió un bofetón.

-¡Cállate gilipollas! ¡te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!.

Las muchachas se juntaron más entre ellas para que Sora no encontrara un hueco por donde escurrirse y escapar, de repente el chaparrón que Yamato se temía que llegara se dio lugar, comenzó a diluviar de forma estrepitosa, pero aún así las chicas no cejaron en su empeño por darle una lección a la pelirroja, ésta a su vez se defendía con todo su esfuerzo, Yamato no le dio importancia al asunto y se dirigió hacia el supermercado, a una manzana de distancia del lugar del altercado con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquel día en el que se pelearon Yamato descubrió que no toda mujer que él conocía se postraba ante sus pies, aquella muchacha era buena prueba de ello, y eso le cabreaba, había conseguido alterarle, y eso era algo que él odiaba, tenía que tenerlo todo controlado, ser el punto de mira, el ejemplo a seguir, el mejor de todos, y una cría que ni siquiera tenía curvas que demostraran que era del sexo femenino, se había saltado por completo la regla que él mismo había impuesto simplemente con su presencia, que nadie se metiera con él o alguno de los suyos. Así que ahora que veía cómo esa chica no vivía un solo día tranquila debido al constante acoso que recibía por parte de las amigas de Mary Kate su ego recorría cada una de sus venas y un enorme sentimiento de orgullo fluyó dentro de él. La verdad es que ni siquiera había tenido que molestarse en darle una lección a aquella muchacha, su novia se había encargado de ello, si a él le sentó mal la actitud de la pelirroja, Mary Kate era un volcán en erupción tan solo al oír su nombre, él simplemente les dijo a los muchachos de su pandilla que si su novia les pedía algún favor en cuanto al tema de la pelirroja, la ayudaran en todo lo que pudieran, y eso era lo que habían hecho.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos de victoria, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al supermercado, para su sorpresa todavía no había abierto, el rubio se extrañó, él tenía que entrar a trabajar a las 12, pero el comercio abría a las 9, entonces se fijó en que había una nota pegada a la cristalera.

"Lo siento Yamato, me ha surgido un asunto muy importante y no me ha dado tiempo a avisarte, por favor, encárgate tú hoy del super, he dejado las llaves en la tienda de al lado, no te preocupes, la chica que trabaja allí sabe quién eres, así que no tendrás problemas para que te de las llaves, mañana te llamo."

-De puta madre... – rezongó el joven.

Así que cumplió con lo que le había mandado su jefe, entró en la tienda de al lado, parecía ser una floristería, nunca se había fijado antes en el local, pero aún así le extrañó mucho ver una tienda de ese estilo en Aberdeen.

-"¿Quién querría comprar flores en este maldito pueblo?" – pensó el joven mientras atravesaba la puerta de madera vieja.

Se escuchó un sonoro chirrido, y una mujer de unos 35 años se asomó al mostrador, al verle le repasó de arriba hacia abajo y mostró una sonrisa huraña.

-Vaya... tú debes de ser Yamato...

-Eh... sí, vengo a por las llaves, mi jefe me dijo que...

-Sí sí, toma... –dijo con tono meloso mientras le entregaba el objeto metálico.

El joven se dispuso a coger las llaves, pero la mujer apartó la mano repentinamente.

-Tú debes de ser el famoso Yamato Ishida ¿no? He oído hablar de ti, parece que eres uno de los chicos más populares entre los jóvenes de aquí, claro, eso de ser músico tiene sus ventajas... además, eres muy guapo... – dijo relamiéndose el labio superior, cosa que le dio grima al joven.

-Bueno ¿y qué quiere? Yo solo vengo a por las llaves, por sino lo sabe, tengo un local que abrir.

-Qué ímpetu chico... será mejor que vaya directa al grano... bueno... cómo decirlo... yo soy una mujer casada... bien se sabe que muchas veces el matrimonio no llega a buen puerto...

-¿Qué coño quiere decirme? Tengo prisa – interrumpió el rubio.

-Me pregunto si te gustaría que pasáramos una noche juntos... por supuesto adónde vayamos correría de mi cuenta.

Ishida comenzó a carcajearse y aprovechó que la mujer se había quedado sorprendida frente a su reacción para arrebatarle las tan ansiadas llaves.

-Joder... ¿montármelo con una vieja bruja? Usted está loca, váyase a un local de alterne, tal vez tenga suerte y allí le den lo que necesita, eso si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, si le soy sincero, no me extraña que esté insatisfecha, su marido no debe tener muchas ganas de tirarse a un vejestorio putrefacto como usted.

-¿Pero qué te crees, insolente? No me puedes tratar así, soy mayor que tú y me debes un respeto, creí que a una escoria como tú le gustaría probar algo nuevo, no me pongas a prueba, puedo ser muy mala...

Yamato interrumpió el discurso de la mujer con una mirada gélida.

-No no no... no empecemos con ésas... no se trata de ponerle a prueba a usted, sino a mí... y si consigue agotar la poca paciencia que me queda, de verdad que de lo único que tendrá ganas es de salir de este puto pueblo y no volver nunca más, ya se sabe... – dijo sutilmente mientras deslizaba los dedos de las manos sobre un mueble que portaba varias plantas – que si no se tiene un comercio asegurado y de repente le ocurre algo como un derrumbe... o algo parecido, adiós medio de vida.

-Maldito... ¿me estás amenazando?.

-Vaya, es usted perspicaz cuando quiere... veo que no tendré que repetírselo como a los niños pequeños... que tenga un buen día.

El joven salió dando un portazo y la mujer se recargó sobre el mostrador, carcomida por la ira y la vergüenza.

Yamato se reía por dentro, un día realmente extraño, primero le despiertan con una tremenda resaca y su novia acoplada a él como una lapa, luego le toca abrir a él solo el supermercado, y para colmo una vieja "putrefacta" como él la describiría, se le insinúa abiertamente.

-Joder... la gente está loca... – dijo para sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja que había dejado momentos atrás venía corriendo despavorida en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, sin remedio alguno chocó abruptamente con él, empujándole hacia atrás y cayendo ella al suelo.

-¡Mierda! ¡ahora encima tengo el culo mojado! Menos mal que conseguía dar esquinazo a ese rebaño de arpías... ¡uy! Lo siento... ¿le he hecho daño?.

Sora deseó morirse en aquel mismo momento, cualquier muerte por más lenta y dolorosa que fuera sería mejor que encontrarse en aquella situación, ella completamente embarrada y tirada en el suelo, con numerosos rasguños producto de la anterior "batalla" y frente al dictador que le había impuesto la condena.

Él sonrió mirándola con desprecio como si de un ser inferior se tratase, dio un paso al frente plantando un pie con fuerza en un charco, y haciendo que el agua marronácea salpicara más a la muchacha. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lauren se dirigía a casa de las chicas, desde aquel día que las vio aparecer en el Pumpkin entendió que se llevarían bien, y aunque después del altercado ellas no volvieron a aparecer por aquella zona, él seguía manteniendo el contacto. De vez en cuando quedaba con ellas e iban a tomar algo, o simplemente aparecía en su casa de improviso con algo de comida y una película para pasar la tarde, ellas le recibían con los brazos abiertos, resultaba un chico muy simpático, agradable e inteligente, tres facultades difíciles de encontrar en una persona del pueblo. Ese día se disponía a echar un vistazo para ver cómo le iban las cosas a Sora, hacía un par de días que no la veía y tenía ganas de charlar con ella, más que nada porque se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido en la escuela de baile, las chicas que salían en el grupo de Yamato y compañía lo habían estado comentando en el bar muy contentas y orgullosas, cosa que le sacaba de sus casillas, pero al fin y al cabo estaba en su trabajo, y nada podía hacer, no se iba a arriesgar a tener bronca con el jefe.

Subió directamente, ya que en el edificio hacía tiempo que había dejado de funcionar el contestador de abajo y la cerradura del portal estaba rota desde hace tiempos inmemorables. Mimi oyó que llamaban a la puerta, fue a abrir y se alegró mucho al encontrar a su amigo.

-¿Qué tal os va chicas? Traigo un poco de pizza...

-Ah, Lauren, eres un cielo, necesitaba algo para llenar el estómago, este mes andamos un poco justas de dinero, y no podemos gastar más que lo necesario... ¡Miyako! ¡comida a domicilio!.

La susodicha se asomó por el marco de la puerta con la baba cayéndose por la boca, su expresión hambrienta pasó a ser de alegría cuando vio al muchacho.

-¡Laureeeeeen! – dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Vale vale... sé que estás contenta porque traiga comida a casa gratis... pero no hace falta que te me tires encima.

-Tonto... no es lo que pretendía... – dijo mostrando un trozo de pizza.

-¿Cómo coño lo has hecho?

-Jeje... eso es un secreto.

-Pasa anda, o sino la pizza no llegará ni al felpudo.

Entraron al salón y dejaron la comida en la mesita, el joven observó con detenimiento la sala, como si buscara algo.

-¿Y Sora? Venía a ver cómo se encontraba después de lo de la escuela de baile.

Mimi le miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?.

-Bueno, ya sabes que el grupito de guays se pasa muy a menudo por el bar, tarde o temprano iba a enterarme.

-Ya veo... la verdad es que Sora se marchó a dar una vuelta, últimamente está muy irritable como comprenderás, además, creo que anda buscando un sitio donde practicar a sus anchas y que nadie la vea, como imaginarás, los idiotas de los Wolvering y compañía le siguen haciendo la vida imposible, es peor que ver a una estrella de Hollywood rodeada de fans... es más... agresivo.

-Mimi... tú y tus comentarios.

-La verdad es que Sora está mucho más taciturna y pensativa – añadió Miyako cogiendo su segundo trozo de pizza – ya sólo le quedan dos semanas para volver a casa de tío Andy y tía Stephanie, y encima ha perdido sus clases de baile, debe de estar al borde de la locura.

-¿Y no la vais a ayudar?.

Mimi le dio en la cabeza con uno de los cojines del sofá.

-Idiota, eso es lo que intentamos, pero es imposible, no se deja, es tal la tensión que lleva encima que no sé si es peor dejarla que se busque la vida o ayudarla, cada vez que hablamos de ayudarla a buscar un sitio para sus entrenamientos se pone echa una furia y comienza a gritar que no nos metamos en su vida y demás... – dijo Mimi agobiada.

-Tal vez lo que necesite es cambiar de ambiente... – dijo Lauren mientras sacaba un par de entradas del bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mimi con interés.

-Entradas.

-Eso ya lo sé idiota, digo que para qué son.

-El Pumpkin va a dar una fiesta este sábado.

-Ja, lo que nos faltaba, llevarnos a Sora al foco de sus desgracias, ¿acaso quieres que recuerde la última vez que estuvo allí y se convierta en algo peor que Godzilla?.

-No, boba, no, el caso es que hay que ir disfrazado.

-¿Disfrazado? – Mimi parecía no muy convencida.

-Sí, algo así como una fiesta de disfraces, parece ser que el jefe quiere aumentar la fama del bar y se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea... – dijo Lauren con aire cansado – claro que a mí me toca organizar toda la decoración y no me apetece nada, pero creo que si venís vosotras algo me compensará...

-Mmm... espero que a Sora le convenza... por cierto ¿se puede ir disfrazado de cualquier forma?.

-Claro, tranquila que no os tendréis que disfrazar de princesitas o hadas, jejeje.

-Muy gracioso... pero bueno, mejor, así se nos reconocerá menos.

Mimi de repente alzó la cabeza como si una brillante idea se le hubiera cruzado por la mente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Miyako.

-Emmm... Miya, ayúdame a traer vasos y platos anda.

Las dos fueron a la cocina, bueno, más bien Miyako era arrastrada por la mano de Mimi fuertemente agarrada a su antebrazo.

-Vale, vale... ¿y a ti qué mosca te ha picado?.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo... – comentó Mimi en tono bajo para que Lauren no las escuchara – tal vez a Sora no la convenzamos únicamente diciéndole que la fiesta es de disfraces, pero hay que tener en cuenta un factor, si estás disfrazado, puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te reconozca...

-Mimi... ¿adónde quieres llegar?.

-Lo que quiero decir... es que ésta es la oportunidad para Sora de "vengarse"...

-Oh, no... me parece que eso nos traerá problemas...

-Jejeje, si sabemos actuar discretamente créeme que nadie se dará cuenta... ya tengo ganas de que ese saco de malas pulgas llegue a casa...

Miyako miró cabizbaja los platos que acababa de coger, sabía de sobras que se iban a meter en un buen lío, pero todo fuera porque su prima pudiera liberar un poco de tensión y hacerles pagar a esa panda de egocéntricos unas cuantas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora se levantó del suelo con la cabeza bien alta, sabía que tenía muchas razones para salir huyendo de ese lugar de inmediato, pero el orgullo predominaba frente a su sentido común y sus ojos mostraban un brillo desafiante al muchacho que se alzaba frente a ella.

-Parece que últimamente andas más pordiosera de lo que eres...

-Cállate estúpido, todo esto es por tu culpa, tú has sido quien les ha dicho a esa panda de ineptos descerebrados que me hicieran la vida imposible.

Yamato se rió sarcásticamente.

-No bonita, yo no me tomo la molestia de hacerle la vida imposible a un gusano como tú, simplemente he dejado hacer a Mary Kate, al fin y al cabo es a quién ofendiste... por ello te está dando tu merecido "castigo", para que aprendas a ser más educada... míralo por el lado bueno, al menos ella se molesta en que una homoerectus como tú desarrolle un poco su sentido de la sociedad, mientras que yo ya lo doy por imposible...

-Perdona, pero si yo soy homoerectus, has de saber que tu queridísimo polvo diario a la que tu llamas novia, debe de ser entonces un orangután, porque si no te es muy difícil, consigues utilizar el 10 por ciento de una de tus dos neuronas y haces memoria, insultó a mi amiga sin ninguna razón y derecho para ello, yo lo único que hice fue defenderla.

-¿Te crees que me importan tus razones? Alguien tan vulgar como tú no tiene derecho a hablar a ninguno de mis camaradas de esa forma, y menos a mi novia.

-¿Te crees tú que a mí me importa una mierda tu estúpida filosofía de la vida? Andáis por las calles como si fuerais los amos del mundo, cuando en realidad no sois más que unos pobres muchachos ignorantes que para hacerse notar y engañarse a sí mismos fingiendo que hacen algo importante, se dedican a mortificar al resto, con eso lo único que demostráis es que no valéis nada, y aunque lo sepáis os escudáis en la mentira de fingir ser los más guays.

El rubio empujó a la pelirroja haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo, ella ahogó un grito, intentando aparentar que no se había asustado, la cogió de ambos brazos, aprentándola sobremanera, la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos intentando aguantar la presión.

-No vuelvas a cabrearme, la última vez te libraste por los pelos, sin embargo hoy nos encontramos solos en un callejón, y por mucho que grites nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ya te has ganado la fama de prostituta barata...

La joven entrecerraba cada vez más los ojos, la presión era cada vez mayor, tenía que reconocer que cuando Yamato Ishida se enfadaba con alguien, era realmente temerario, ella misma estaba temblando sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo alzó la vista manteniendo el desafío en ella, la ira era presa del color rojizo de su rostro, Yamató se sorprendió, jamás había visto a una chica con una expresión tan decidida en su mirada, esa sensación que emanaba de ella le excitó, por lo que le descolocó. Ella se aprovechó de que el joven no apretaba sus brazos con tanta intensidad y se zafó de él, acto seguido le dio un tortazo en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Mírame Yamato Ishida! – dijo ella irguiéndose orgullosa frente a él – por mucho que puedas amenazarme, por mucho que tu novia, tus amigos, tu perro, tu sartén..., o cualquier cosa que te rodee trate de hacerme la vida imposible... ¡NADIE absolutamente NADIE va a hacer que me someta de ninguna manera! ¡Yo soy libre de actuar y pensar como me de la gana, y un gilipollas como tú que no entiende lo que es vivir honradamente no va a amargar mi existencia solo porque no tenga otra cosa más interesante que sentirse mejor con las desgracias de los demás! – Sora aspiró el aire del ambiente, sus discurso había sido tan largo que ni siquiera había recordado que sus pulmones necesitaban oxígeno, acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar.

Ishida notó que la sensación de excitación permanecía en su piel, pues notaba el vello erizado, sin saber por qué se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Menuda forma más estúpida de desafiarme... si lo que quieres es que te ponga a prueba, ya puedes ir ahorrando energías...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora subió las escaleras que llevaban a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, entró dando un portazo, el corazón todavía le latía a 1000 por hora, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de decirle toda aquella sarta de insultos al chico más popular de Aberdeen, ella misma se estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero la rabia que había mantenido todos aquellos días de acoso se descargó en el momento en el que volvió a ser presente de la prepotencia del rubio.

-¡LE ODIO, LE ODIO, LE ODIO, LE ODIOOOOOOOO!

-¡Sora!

La joven vio a Mimi a su lado con expresión asustada.

-Ah... Mimi... siento llegar de estas maneras... – dijo mirándose a sí misma, toda mojada.

-Sí... bueno, dejémoslo... creo que no te has dado cuenta de que te has puesto a gritar como una loca y el edificio ha estado a punto de derrumbarse por culpa de tus cuerdas vocales...

-Tenía mis motivos para hacerlo... – refunfuñó la pelirroja.

-A ver... – dijo escéptica la pelirrosa - ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?.

Sora se lo contó todo a sus dos amigas con pelos y señales, haciendo mayor énfasis en el tono de voz de Yamato, y haciendo descripciones horrendas sobre él.

-Bueno... era obvio que os tendrías que encontrar alguna vez por la calle... – suspiró Mimi – de todas formas tenemos buenas noticias para ti.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Lauren se ha pasado esta tarde por casa y nos ha traído unas entradas para la fiesta que hay en el Pumpkin este sábado, hemos planeado algo que te interesará...

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas de autora 

Hola holaaaaaaa, cuánto tiempo sin escribir por aquí, bueno, deciros que nos os puedo responder a los reviews que me dejasteis ya que ahora no dispongo de internet, de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo voy a subir este capítulo, jajaja! Pues eso, que no tengo internet en casa, problemas con el ordenador, ya no sé qué hacer con él, porque no hago más que llevar a arreglarlo...

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo, aquí Sora descarga toda su ira y rabia contra Yamato, y no es para menos, he de decir que en este fic Sora es una chica muy nerviosa, de hecho, sus razones tiene para serlo, pero bueno, ya se irán desvelando cosas a medida que vaya subiendo capítulos. Quiero aclarar que cuando Yamato se excita respecto a la reacción que tiene Sora frente a él, no me refería a excitación sexual, simplemente que le sorprende mucho, ya que nunca ha tenido problemas para controlar al resto de los jóvenes de Aberdeen, y ahora se encuentra con una rebelde, lo que le descoloca bastante.

La que van a montar estas tres va a ser tremenda, nos espera una fiesta llena de sorpresas, jeje! También haceros saber que irán apareciendo nuevos personajes de Digimon, dentro de un par de capítulos más o menos.

Y bueno, terminar con que trataré de actualizar TODOS mis fics, me quedan apenas 15 días para marcharme a Londres, me voy de prácticas de mi grado superior, 3 meses a una empresa de allí, madre mía, qué miedo, hablando inglés todo el día, no sé si sabré defenderme como es debido, pero hay que pensar que es una experiencia única en la vida. Pues bueno, cuando me vaya a Londres, no sé cuándo podré actualizar, ni siquiera sé si lo podré hacer, por eso quiero dejaros con los fics actualizados, para que no os olvidéis de mí. En cuanto al grupo SoratoLoving, os digo que cuando me marche lo dejo todo en manos de las administradoras adjuntas, intentaré conectarme en cuanto pueda, pero no os puedo asegurar nada.

Bueno, pues muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior, y a las que simplemente lo leísteis también, espero vuestros comentarios con muchísimas ganas, muchos saludos a todas.

_**sakurahop**_


	3. De cerdos, ovejas y pollitos

**LITHIUM**

_Cap.3 De cerdos, ovejas y pollitos..._

Los preparativos para la fiesta estaban casi al completo, simplemente había que terminar de colgar un par de guirnaldas de oscuro colorido que se resistían a mantenerse colgadas del techo. Por lo demás, se diría que el Pumpkin era una sala de fiestas de lo más moderno, pero aún así el bar seguía sin perder su característico ambiente jovial y barriobajero. Los cambios eran notorios, había pasado de ser una pequeña estancia mugrienta y apenas iluminada a un espacioso local, la suciedad de las paredes se había disimulado con enormes posters y llamativos adornos de papel, de cada una de las esquinas, y escondidos mediante las numerosas guirnaldas había focos de luz de dos o tres cabezales, cada uno de un color distinto, que tenían también una función giratoria que entremezclaba los distintos tipos de luz. Las mesas y sillas que ocupaban casi toda la superficie de la sala ya no estaban, y en su lugar había una amplia pista de baile de suelo brillante y reluciente, que mediante el reflejo de los focos parecía ser de cristal, lo cual la hacía ser más apetitosa. Por supuesto el escenario no podía faltar, la tarima de madera se había pintado de un color negro brillante, y el espacio era bastante más grande, sobresaliendo sobre la pista de baile.

Lauren observó con gran orgullo el trabajo realizado, Roger, su jefe y dueño del bar, le había encomendado la tarea de limpiar y decorar la sala, en pocas palabras, la mayoría del trabajo, y el pobre de mala gana madrugó aquella mañana para organizarlo todo él solo. Tampoco es que le molestara mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo tipo de trabajos, ya que a su jefe se le podía calificar como uno de los peores dictadores de la historia, sus habilidades para explotar a sus empleados debían de ser innatas, porque sino, no se explicaba que el Pumpkin hubiera tenido 10 camareros distintos en un solo mes, antes de que él llegara.

El muchacho decidió tomarse un respiro, sentía su ropa húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor, la mañana había sido especialmente calurosa y el bar, evidentemente, no estaba dotado siquiera de un mísero ventilador, simplemente había dejado un diminuto ventanuco abierto, por el cual al menos entraba un poco de la brisa que corría a la sombra.

Se sirvió una cerveza fría y, sentado en uno de los taburetes que había apoyados al lado de la barra se quedó con la mirada perdida a través del cristal traslúcido...

Hacía un par de días que visitó a Mimi y Miyako, dándoles la noticia de la fiesta que se iba a celebrar, ya que había que ir disfrazado, se decidió a comentárselo para que pudieran asistir sin ser reconocidas, y así al menos, no sentirse tan solo, como le solía suceder siempre, pero la reacción de la pelirrosa había sido bien rara... en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, se llevó a rastras a Miyako, y él estaba convencido de que era para planear algo, ya que por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar, si algo se le daba mal a Mimi era fingir, la expresión de su rostro la delataba, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y una mueca abstracta que intentaba ocultar una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Estaba preocupado.

No sabía lo que tramaban, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a ser nada bueno, le embargó un sentimiento confuso, se sentía estúpido por haberles contado lo de la fiesta y ahora no había remedio alguno, había sacado de la jaula a tres fieras enfurecidas y muertas de hambre, y pronto saldrían de cacería... sólo le quedaba una opción, esperar sentado a que el desastre se diera lugar.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza, la guirnalda seguía colgando y se balanceaba silenciosamente al compás del aire que se colaba por el ventanuco, el muchacho cogió un poco de pegamento y se dispuso a seguir con la tarea de intentar mantenerla pegada a la superficie del techo.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante, está abierto – contestó el joven entrecortadamente mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de los extremos del adorno.

La puerta chirrió unos instantes.

- Siento llegar tarde.

- Ah... eres tú... – dijo Lauren fijándose bien en la silueta que acababa de atravesar el marco de la puerta - ¿acaso os viene de familia eso de arriesgaros a meterse en serios problemas?.

- Ya estoy metido en serios problemas desde hace una semana, creo que no me importa ya cargar con otros pocos más.

- Vaya... y encima se las da de listo.

- Vale, está bien, lo siento, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar.

- Eso me dices todos los días, pero cada vez apareces más tarde – refunfuñó el camarero.

- No es fácil encontrar trabajo cuando tienes a la policía pisándote los talones... además, hay gente que podría reconocerme. Hoy tuve que hacer el doble del recorrido a la vuelta, no había más que patrullas policiales.

- Está bien, pero creo que no deberías de salir tanto – dijo Lauren con un suspiro pesado a la vez que le lanzaba una llave al aire – conseguí hacer una copia, así que quédatela, de todos modos el jefe nunca entra ahí, únicamente entro yo, así que no creo que tengas problemas.

- Gracias Lauren, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti.

- No me hagas tanto la pelota y vete ya, que yo tengo que terminar esto y el jefe no tardará en venir.

La otra persona asintió y se apresuró con paso silencioso a la salida, pero hizo un alto antes de salir.

- ¿Vendrá esta noche?.

Lauren sonrió.

- Sí, pero no deberías de salir del escondite.

- Lo sé, es mejor que de momento no nos encontremos, aunque cuando sepa de mí... se cabreará mucho con lo que he hecho ¿no crees?

- Con el temperamento que tiene, seguro – respondió Lauren.

Sonrió y se despidió del camarero, el susurro de su voz triste se coló por cada rincón de la estancia, abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Lauren observó por unos segundos la puerta, recuerdos cercanos se sucedieron por su mente en milésimas de segundo, la vida solía ser dura, muy dura, solamente que a algunas personas les abordaban las dificultades de tal forma que en un momento dado, necesitaban huir de todo para elaborar un estrategia y combatirlas, como era el caso de...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sábado tarde, hora: 17.45, falta poco para que el plan se ponga en funcionamiento..." los pensamientos de Mimi fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Miyako en el salón.

- No estoy dispuesta a llevar esto puesto en la fiesta – dijo tajante la joven de lentes.

- Pues no te lo pongas – contestó Mimi.

- ¿No tienes otra cosa?.

- No.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor otro tipo de disfraz?.

- No.

- Pero... y sino me pongo esto... ¿podré ir con vosotras a la fiesta?.

- No.

- ¡Mimi! ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar de contestarme con monosílabos?.

- ¿Y tu me haces el favor de no seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas?.

- ¡¡Pero es que ir dentro de esta bola de pelo es vergonzoso!! Además pica horrores.

Mimi observó cuidadosamente a Miyako, tenía las mejillas encendidas, probablemente del calor que daba el disfraz de cerdita que llevaba puesto. La vestimenta consistía en un peto de una sola pieza que tapaba todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, mientras que la máscara era en realidad un casco de motorista que habían forrado con una tela de pelo sintético (igual que la del peto) dándole una forma bastante abstracta de lo que es la cara de un cerdo. Sumándole que el tono del color era un rosa pálido bastante desgastado, había que reconocer que Miyako llevaba una pinta ridícula.

- Mira Miya... – intentó decir Mimi dejando escapar una pequeña risita – te lo volveré a explicar, la última vez que estuvimos en el Pumpkin estuvieron a punto de coger un cohete espacial y mandarnos al infierno de una patada en los propulsores, si volvemos allí con nuestros angelicales rostros al descubierto ¿qué crees que harán? partirnos el cuello como poco... así que si queremos que el plan tenga una ínfima posibilidad de ser ejecutado... no nos queda otra que ponernos estos disfraces... ¿lo entiendes ya? – terminó de decir dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Pero es que... lo entiendo... pero imagina que nos descubren y encima con estas pintas... tendría que mudarme al estado más lejano para no tener que escuchar sus burlas.

- No seas pájaro de mal agüero, además, si ves que tu reputación puede quedar todavía más dañada de lo que quedó aquella vez y no quieres ayudar a tu querida prima, quien si mal no recuerdo, te defendió con uñas y dientes... te quedas en casa mientras Sora y yo les vamos a dar su merecido ¿queda claro?.

- ¡Argghhh! ¡está bien! Cada vez que abres la boca haces que mi conciencia acuchille mi cerebro – admitió Miyako mientras se sentaba en el sillón reconociendo la derrota.

- Miyako, no te pongas así, sólo con ver mi aspecto deberías sentirte mejor pensando que no eres la única que va haciendo el ridículo.

Mimi llevaba el mismo disfraz que su amiga, solo que en vez de ser de pelo rosa, parecía una bolita de rizos blancos. Ver a la pelirrosa con un semblante tan serio y la máscara de oveja en su regazo medio escondida por sus ahora abultados brazos le pareció una imagen de los más cómica.

- Jejeje... tienes razón, vas tan patética como yo – Mimi frunció el ceño ofendida - ¡pero al menos tu no vas disfrazada de cerdita! ¡tendrías que ver lo incómodo que puede llegar a ser este maldito rabo! – dijo mientras señalaba la zona de su trasero de donde sobresalía un rabito rígido y en forma de muelle.

- Miyako, dejemos esta estúpida conversación.

Las palabras de Mimi fueron absorbidas por la fuerte corriente que se formó al abrir Sora la puerta.

- ¡Ya está aquí el gallo de pelea! – exclamó la pelirroja simulando los movimientos de un boxeador que se está preparando para el encuentro.

- Más bien sería el pollo de pelea – corrigió Mimi.

Sora se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, su disfraz de pollito era increíblemente incómodo, éste era diferente del de sus dos amigas, que solo tenía dos piezas, sin embargo el suyo estaba formado por un peto abultado y de color amarillo intenso que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, del que sobresalían tres maltrechas y pomposas plumas a la altura de su trasero, unas medias por debajo de color naranja que desembocaban en un par de pezuñas, y la característica máscara, que era como la de las otras dos jóvenes, solo que de pollito. De todos modos Sora estaba bastante contenta, nunca en la vida se había disfrazado, y mucho menos para hacer lo que aquella noche habían planeado.

- ¿Acaso no estoy guapa? – dijo poniendo un tono suave y delicado a la vez que pestañeaba repetidas veces.

- Eres la más ridícula de las tres – contestaron las otras dos al unísono.

- Vaya, muchas gracias por el apoyo moral, mental, físico y psicológico que me estáis dando, al final me voy a tener que poner en mi faceta agresiva con vosotras... empiezo a sospechar que sois aliadas de Mary Kate...

- Siento decepcionarte amiga, pero creo que tenemos el mínimo de inteligencia necesario como para que nada de esa furcia se nos pegue al cuerpo, así que de momento puedes confiar en nosotras, no estamos contaminadas – alegó Mimi fingiendo un tono de voz serio.

- ¿Cómo que de momento? – Sora le dio un codazo a la pelirrosa – desde luego, con amigas como vosotras, no sé cómo puedo tener enemigos.

- Bueno chicas, temas aparte, creo que ya va siendo hora de que salgamos – interrumpió Miyako – la pandilla de las súper mega Barbies va a llegar al Pumpkin en breve, y nosotras debemos de llegar antes.

- Vale, pero antes de ir a la batalla... si nos descubren... que sepáis que el tiempo que he pasado con vosotras...

- ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces Sora! – apremió Mimi.

- Qué mal carácter tienes... y ahora sí – comentó Takenouchi olvidando lo anteriormente dicho – juntemos las manos – la pelirroja estiró la mano al frente, dejándola a la altura de la cadera, Mimi y Miyako hicieron lo mismo - ¡por la venganza! – exclamó la pelirroja - ¡por la venganza! – exclamaron las otras dos muchachas a modo de vitoreo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, el Pumpkin ya había terminado de decorarse al completo, el resultado era más que aceptable, sin duda Roger se frotaría las manos al ver tal decoración, como el decía "un bar bien decorado hace que la gente se siente más a gusto de estar allí", aunque en realidad no aplicaba sus teorías en su comercio.

Era ya media tarde, y los Wolvering se encontraban en el bar ensayando su actuación de la noche, o por lo menos lo intentaban.

Yamato trataba de enfocar con claridad a sus dos amigos, pero sentía como si sus claros ojos fueran cubiertos con una nebulosa indisipable. Ken intentaba mantener el ritmo de la batería, o mejor dicho, intentaba acertar a darle a los platillos y bombos cuando creía que tenía que hacerlo. En cuanto a Taichi... simplemente se dedicaba a tocar ligeros acordes que se le venían a la mente, como si fuera una pauta para recordar la melodía que tenía que tocar.

El rubio se encontraba en unas condiciones similares a las de sus amigos, la resaca de aquella mañana había sido más fuerte que la de otros días, habían estado bebiendo desde el final de la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche, y desde luego, había que reconocer que el whisky mezclado con vodka no era una buena combinación para la noche antes de un concierto. Si seguían en semejante estado los tres, probablemente tuvieran que suspender la actuación.

- Vamos a descansar un poco – sugirió Ishida, y Ken y Taichi obedecieron sin rechistar, agradeciendo las palabras del rubio.

Se sentaron en la barra del bar, con la cabeza escondida entre ambos brazos, como si la postura en la que se habían colocado les aliviara la terrible jaqueca que padecían. Parecían tres supervivientes de una fraudulenta batalla. Taichi alzó el rostro.

- Eh, tu... – dijo dirigiéndose a Lauren que se encontraba secando unos vasos en ese mismo instante – tres tónicas, y rápido.

Lauren frunció el entrecejo, la forma en que le trataban esos tres muchachos era una mezcla entre desprecio e ignorancia hacia él, parecía que en vez de pedirle algo se lo estuvieran ordenando, como si fuera un simple vasallo frente a sus señores feudales. Sin embargo hizo lo que le dijeron de inmediato, porque como su jefe le decía "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" y esa era una disciplina que se llevaba a rajatabla con algunos de los clientes habituales, incluyendo a los tres chicos que tenía delante suyo.

El joven les sirvió las tres tónicas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Como sigamos así, lo único que vamos a hacer esta noche va a ser pasar esta maldita resaca en la cama – comentó Yamato.

- Joder... ¿a quién se le ocurrió lo de la maldita fiesta "pre-fiesta"? – preguntó Taichi.

- A ti – dijeron los otros dos al unísono mientras le miraban con unos ojos llenos de resentimiento y rencor.

- Está bien – dijo el moreno – no fue la mejor idea... pero al menos lo pasamos bien – murmuró para sí mismo mientras recordaba lo que había estado haciendo con su novia aquella noche – ah... necesito más sexo...

- Cierra el puto pico – dijo Yamato mientras se frotaba en la zona de la nuca con intensidad – creo que me va a estallar la cabeza en algún que otro momento.

No volvieron a decir palabra alguna, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquel momento eran del roce que hacía Lauren frotando los vasos con el trapo para secarlos y los continuos sorbos que los tres muchachos daban a sus respectivas tónicas.

En medio de la relativa tranquilidad de aquel momento, Yamato se vio con los ojos cubiertos por dos pequeñas y ásperas manos.

- Mary Kate... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el joven con tono cansado.

- Oh, cariño ¿cómo sabías que era yo? – preguntó a su vez la muchacha sorprendida – será que tenemos conexión ¿no crees?.

- Sí preciosa... ¿pero qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí ahora? ¿no quedamos en que nos veríamos después del concierto?.

Ishida se giró sobre su asiento para ver a su novia de frente, en cuanto pudo enfocarla con un mínimo de perfección el muchacho se quedó estupefacto.

Mary Kate lucía un disfraz de lo más extravagante y sexy, iba disfrazada de animadora, con dos coletas altas perfectamente equilibradas que se balanceaban con gracia y holgura demostrando lo mucho que cuidaba su rubia melena. El top que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura no tenía mangas y le quedaba muy por encima del ombligo, y por último la minifalda plisada, la cual tapaba lo justo y necesario, hacía resaltar unas piernas largas de vertiginosas y exuberantes curvas.

Pero ahí no quedaba la cosa, la muchacha para amenizar más la visión de su novio se había maquillado de la forma que a él más le gustaba, una sombra de ojos color rojo intenso, las mejillas ampliamente destacadas mediante el colorete y los labios perfectamente delineados por un carmín magenta. Poniendo todas esas características en conjunto, la muchacha tenía el aspecto de una inocente animadora de instituto que insinuaba un atractivo erótico difícil de resistir.

- Madre mía - fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó ella emocionada por el comentario mientras se daba una vuelta de 360 grados.

- Me encanta - respondió él mientras la asía cuidadosamente de las voluptuosas caderas.

- Pues tendrás que esperar a que acabe la actuación para comprobar las dotes innatas de esta inocente animadora… - susurró ella dulcemente al oído, mientras a él se le formaba una enorme y pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

- Buf… si seguís así de acaramelados por mucho tiempo creo que me tendrán que hacer un trasplante de hígado en cuestión de minutos - interrumpió Ken mientras se contraía el estómago.

- Está bien - dijo ella apartándose del rubio Ishida sin dejar que la soltara completamente - os he traído un remedio maravilloso para vuestra terrible resaca…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mary Kate abandonó el Pumpkin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos galantemente abrillantados, sus dos compañeras, Claire, la novia de Taichi y Donna, la "amiga con derecho a roce" de Ken la estaban esperando apoyadas en el lateral de un vehículo, abstraídas por el aburrimiento.

-Ya has tardado, guapa, estábamos por entrar - replicó Claire con aire de desasosiego.

-No creo que haya sido para tanto - contestó la aludida con aires de grandeza.

-Veinte minutos, exactos… ¿por qué no nos has dejado entrar a nosotras? - intervino malhumorada Donna.

-Oh, chicas, ya sabíais que tenían una resaca enorme, si entrábamos las tres íbamos a hacer mucho bullicio y les hubiera sentado peor.

-Pues con lo que has tardado, seguro que les has molestado tanto como si hubiéramos entrado nosotras también… además, quería darle ánimos a Taichi con el concierto.

Mary Kate frunció el entrecejo, su expresión se torno enfadada.

-Que os quede una cosa clara, el líder del grupo es mi novio, por lo tanto, quien tiene preferencia para estar con los Wolvering soy yo, ¿entendido? - sin esperar réplica alguna se abrió paso entre sus dos amigas.

Claire se calló, intentando asimilar correctamente las palabras de la rubia, ya que no veía lógica alguna en ellas, sin embargo la única conclusión que sacó era que no le convenía llevarle la contraria a la novia del líder de los Wolvering, así que con paso sumiso siguió a Mary Kate, al igual que hizo Donna.

-Menuda conversación de besugos… - susurró Sora a oídos de Mimi y Miyako, quienes asintieron acorde con ella.

Cuando las tres arpías hubieron doblado la esquina, las tres muchachas salieron de su improvisado escondrijo detrás de unos cubos de basura. Ataviadas con los llamativos disfraces, se cercioraron de que nadie se había fijado en ellas, a aquellas horas de la tarde no se solía pasear mucha gente por la calle, pero aún así debían de ir precavidas. Tras comprobar que no había ni un alma a su alrededor, siguieron callejón abajo, avanzando donde lo habían hecho anteriormente su tres enemigas, doblaron en la misma esquina y se colaron en un pequeño pasillo, que daba a la entrada trasera del bar, según Mimi había escuchado decir a Lauren, éste debía de estar ahora mismo ultimando los detalles de la fiesta, ocasión ideal para colarse en los altos del local y preparar su tan ansiada sorpresa.

Abrieron la cerradura con sumo cuidado, sin problemas, estando Lauren trabajando solía dejar la puerta abierta para no tener que andar abriendo y cerrando cada vez que quería sacar algo afuera, entraron a un pequeño descansillo, lleno de mugre, allí mismo localizaron lo que debía de ser la entrada al sótano, una pequeña puerta metálica, oxidada y bastante desvencijada a sus ojos, se notaba que el paso del tiempo y la dejadez en el cuidado y la limpieza habían hecho estragos en aquella parte del bar. Se preguntaron si la puerta se abriría aún teniendo las llaves en su posesión debido al lamentable estado. Miyako se sacó una de sus orquillas que sujetaban su voluminosa cabellera instada a abrir aquella cerradura aunque la misma vida le fuera en ello, sin embargo antes siquiera de que sus dedos rozaran la rugosa superficie del picaporte la misma puerta se abrió sola.

Las tres muchachas tragaron saliva, la cabeza les daba vueltas debido al nerviosismo y a la subida de adrenalina, si por algún casual quien aparecía tras el umbral era el indeseable de Roger, todas sus esperanzas en desarrollar su plan se irían al traste y para colmo tendrían que buscar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para que el hombre no se transformara en una bestia furiosa al ver a tres desconocidas en la zona donde se guardaban todas las provisiones del local. Un ligero chirrido se formuló a la vez que la portezuela giraba al completo. Sora y sus compañeras se quedaron estáticas en el sitio, sin embargo el semblante temeroso dio paso al de sorpresa al no ver ni a Roger ni a Lauren, sino a un chico joven y vigoroso, de unos 16 años, quien al verlas allí plantadas emitió un gemido enmudecido a la par que sus enormes ojos ovalados y de un color azul intenso se abrían desmesuradamente, implicando un gesto de inseguridad.

-¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó temeroso de que las allí presentes tuvieran algo que ver con el dueño del local.

-¿Quién eres tu? - cuestionó la pelirroja atónita.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera dar explicación alguna, el eco de un sonido de pisadas se oyó a pocos metros de donde se situaban, sin pensárselo dos veces, los cuatro comediantes bajaron escaleras abajo en dirección al sótano, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

A juzgar por el repiqueteo que se oía allá arriba, lo más probable es que fuera Roger el dueño de aquellos estridentes pasos, escucharon cómo se giraba el picaporte, afortunadamente de la puerta que daba al bar en sí, entonces ratificaron que la persona era Roger, su ronco y despectivo tono de voz se oyó perfectamente desde la oscuridad del pasaje en el que se encontraban.

-¡Lauren, ven aquí! ¡deprisa! ¿crees que tengo tiempo para tanto recadito o qué? De verdad que no sé ni cómo fui tan estúpido al contratar un camarero tan holgazán como tú…

-¿Qué quiere, señor? - preguntó el aludido haciendo oídos sordos.

-Toma, aquí tienes una cera especial para que dejes el suelo tan brillante como el sol en la más caliente de las tardes de verano, quiero que le des un buen repaso al bar…¡no, no! ¡ni se te ocurra replicarme nada! ¡esta noche tiene que ser perfecta!, ganaré más dinero en una sola noche de lo que gane en un mes… - aseguró con afán - te veré a la noche, más te vale que dejes de gandulear o te recortaré el sueldo.

Sin nada más que decir dio un pequeño portazo y se marchó del lugar, cuando el eco de los pasos dejó de ser perceptible a sus oídos, Sora se permitió hacer un comentario.

-Maldito cerdo de mala cloaca, tiene a nuestro pobre Lauren esclavizado…

El joven que las acompañaba estrechó los ojos para intentar divisar el pasillo a oscuras, localizó un interruptor, encendió la luz y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Las chicas se apresuraron a seguirle. El sótano del Pumpkin sorprendió sobremanera a la jóvenes, al contrario de lo que pensaban estaba inusitadamente limpio y ordenado, las cajas que portaban las botellas de licor y refrescos estaban apiladas en una de las paredes en perfecto orden, el suelo estaba relativamente limpio y en general se respiraba un ambiente un poco húmedo pero al fin y al cabo agradable.

Las chicas se sentaron abruptamente en el suelo y fijaron su vista en el muchacho, él sintió que estaba siendo completamente revisado de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos, dinos ¿quién eres y por qué estás aquí? - insistió la pelirroja.

-Soy… amigo de Lauren, la verdad es que… es que… bueno, él no tendría por qué haberme ayudado…

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Mimi.

-Hace unos 6 meses que conozco a Lauren, somos muy buenos amigos… la verdad es que estoy viviendo aquí - las muchachas mostraron una reacción de completa sorpresa - estoy huyendo de mi familia, mi madre quiere que me dedique al trabajo en la empresa de madera que hay en el pueblo, su marido es un maldito borracho que no hace otra cosa que beber y paliar sus frustraciones con nosotros… y yo… no aguanto vivir más en esa casa, así que hará cosa de una semana me marché de casa sin que se enteraran y aquí me tenéis, gracias a la ayuda de Lauren estoy a salvo y tengo un lugar donde resguardarme, por favor ¡no digáis nada a nadie! Parece ser que sois amigas de Lauren, si su jefe se entera de que estoy aquí no sé qué será de él… ni de mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas chaval? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-Takeru Ishida.

-Ishida… Ishida… - el rostro de Sora palideció - ¿¡el hermano de Yamato Ishida!? - ahora comprendía el que aquellos ojos azules y cabellera rubia le sonaran de algo.

-¿También conoces a mi hermano? - obtuvo por respuesta Takenouchi, parece que Takeru tuviera un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Por desgracia… - farfulló ésta a su vez. Takeru emuló una mueca interrogante y Mimi se apresuró a intervenir.

-Tranquilo Takeru, no le diremos nada a nadie, pero a cambio tú tampoco le dirás a nadie que estuvimos aquí, ni siquiera a Lauren ¿entendido? - el joven asintió.

-¿Se puede saber por qué habéis entrado aquí? ¿y qué son esas bolsas?

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, y se dispusieron a contarle lo sucedido con Mary Kate a Takeru, evidentemente omitieron cualquier comentario en el que estuviera involucrado su hermano mayor.

-Y bueno, estas bolsas contienen nuestros disfraces y el material que necesitaremos para nuestra venganza - terminó de decir la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto Miyako estaba poniendo todo a punto para que cuando llegara el debido momento, se desencadenara el "gran desastre", como ya lo había calificado Mimi con una risa socarrona. Aunque a primera vista pareciera torpe, las increíbles habilidades que tenía Miyako para toda clase de manualidades y electrónica superaba en creces a la que pudiera tener el mejor electricista o artista de Aberdeen, en un abrir y ceras de ojos lo tuvo todo montado y se disponía a darles las indicaciones correspondientes a sus dos compañeras.

-¿Me dejaréis que os ayude? - preguntó el menor de los Ishida.

Las chicas le miraron perplejas.

-Takeru… - apremió Mimi - sabes que Mary Kate es la novia de tu hermano, ya me extraña que a pesar de haberte contado todo nuestro plan no hayas puesto objeciones, pero sumarte a él no me parece ético debido a la posición en la que te encuntras.

-No te preocupes, Mary Kate hace no mucho que sale con mi hermano, pero no me gusta nada de nada, creo que hasta ahora es la peor de las novias que ha tenido Matt… - dijo despreciativamente el muchacho - me gustaría desahogarme un poco con ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche daba comienzo, el sol terminaba de acariciar el horizonte con unos tímidos rayos de color anaranjado mientras le suplía el oscuro manto de la noche. El Pumpkin rebosaba de gente desde primera hora. Lauren se encontraba absorto en su tarea de servir a la inmensa mayoría de los que allí estaban, Roger había aparecido, sin embargo, en vez de estar en la barra atendiendo al personal se dedicaba a pasearse en su vanagloriado establecimiento mientras saludaba con una sonrisa falsamente estúpida a la gente que allí se agolpaba.

El escenario estaba preparado desde hacía tiempo, la batería al fondo, con el nombre de los Wolvering que rezaba en uno de los bombos, las guitarras apoyadas cada una en su pedestal junto a los micrófonos, rápidamente Roger se hizo paso en medio de todo el gentío y consiguió asirse al borde de la tarima e impulsarse para subir al escenario. Su estruendosa voz parecía no confluir adecuadamente con la vibración del micrófono, carraspeó un par de veces.

-Ejem, ejem… quería darles las gracias a todas las personas que han decidido pasar esta noche aquí en nuestro querido bar… - su voz sonaba sibilante, como si se estuviera regocijando ante el triunfo de las ganancias que iba a obtener en una sola noche - …como todos de buena tinta sabéis, hoy también nos complace presentaros a los Wolvering, quienes han tenido la amabilidad de volver a nuestro local para…

El discurso del gordinflón se vio interrumpido por un coro de voces heterogéneas que pedían a voz en grito la aparición de los miembros del grupo, evitándose así la probable prolongación del tabernero. El hombre carraspeó de nuevo mientras la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, con un ademán en la mano hizo que los cuatro muchachos pasaran hacia el escenario.

Cuando vieron aparecer a Yamato en el escenario las chicas no pudieron más que gritar eufóricas y comenzar a saltar con los brazos bien en alto. El joven lucía un disfraz de vaquero un tanto inusitado, llevaba un chaleco de cuero negro desabrochado bajo el cual se mostraban los bien marcados músculos de su varonil torso, sus vaqueros, un poco ajustados, estaban cubiertos por unas polainas de cuero negro y llevaban un cinturón de color marrón con una hebilla plateada. El rubio cogió el micrófono, seguro de sí mismo.

-Buenas noches, somos los Wolvering vamos a hacer que toquéis el cielo con nuestra música - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo hacia la zona de sus fans más empedernidas.

Los muchachos se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones y tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden comenzaron a tocar.

She eyes me like a pisce when I am Wewak

I´ve been locked inside your hearte-shaped box for a week

I was drawn into your magneto tar pit trap

I wish I cold eat your cancer when you turn back

Hey

Wait

I´ve got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hate

Haight

I´ve got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hey

Wait

I´ve got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet

Cut myself on angel´s hair and baby´s breath

Broken hymen of your highness I´m left black

Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey

Wait

I´ve got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hate

Haight

I´ve got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hey

Wait

I´ve got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

La canción acabó con un rasgueo de guitarra por parte de Yamato que inundó toda la sala, los espectadores callaron un par de segundos, dejándose envolver por el incipiente sonido salido de las cuerdas que manejaba el rubio con gran maestría y al instante se escuchó un coro de vítores y aplausos, acompañados de agudos gritos de euforia por parte de la mayoría de las chicas. Yamato se limpió el sudor de la frente y alzó la mano a modo de agradecimiento. El resto del grupo desocupó sus iniciales posiciones e hizo lo mismo, después salieron del escenario para continuar la festiva noche.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bien, Sora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿de acuerdo?.

La pelirroja asintió fervientemente y abandonó el cuartucho escaleras abajo, salió cuidadosamente de la parte trasera del bar para acercarse a la entrada principal y mezclarse con la muchedumbre. Era increíble la cantidad de gente que había ido al Pumpkin sólo para ver la actuación de los Wolvering, pese a ser un chico de mente retorcida y malévola actitud, había que reconocer que el mayor de los Ishida se había ganado con creces su buena reputación como músico, a Sora se le agolpó la sangre en las mejillas de la rabia. Si no hubiera sido por su culpa, ahora ella podría seguir practicando con sus clases de baile, esto no iba a quedar impune.

Enfundada en sus disfraz de pollito, consiguió abrirse paso hasta el escenario, un hormigueo le recorrió las sienes, sabiendo que si por cualquiera de las casualidades era descubierta todo habría terminado. Apretó fuertemente el micrófono que con anterioridad le había dado Miyako, fundamental para hacerse oír entre aquel fastuoso coro de voces. Agitó los brazos para hacerse notar entre el público y rápidamente y sin llegar a pensarlo se dirigió al gentío.

-"Señoras y señores" - comenzó, intentó agravar su timbre de voz todo lo que pudo para no ser reconocida - "tenemos el placer de comunicarles que debido a la gran aceptación de esta fiesta, decidimos organizar sin ningún tipo de información anterior un concurso de disfraces, el personal de este local hemos ido seleccionando a los mejores disfrazados a lo largo del transcurso de la noche, y tras este maravilloso concierto, nos disponemos a comunicarles el veredicto final, así que por favor, les pido que suban al escenario la señorita ¡Mary Kate Smith y su grupo de animadoras!" - Sora finalizó su discurso entre aplausos mientras que la gente hacía corrillo hacia la susodicha elegida felicitándola.

-Vaya, vaya, Lauren, esta vez sí que te has esmerado en el trabajo, no tenía ni idea de que habías preparado todo esto, pero desde luego le va a dar mucha más vida a la noche, buen trabajo muchacho, tal vez te suba el sueldo del día de hoy - felicitó Roger a su camarero.

El semblante de Lauren estaba lívido, al principio quiso dejar en claro que él no tenía que ver nada con el supuesto concurso, pero viendo que su jefe le había dirigido sus primeras palabras de felicitación por su trabajo se dejó llevar por aquel único momento, más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-Gra… gracias, señor…

Mary Kate estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, estaba completamente convencida de que había sido su querido novio quien había organizado todo esto para ella, y nada más oír su nombre en boca del estrafalario pollito se puso a dar saltitos de alegría a la vez que zarandeaba con entusiasmo a sus compañeras de disfraz. Le dio un beso a su novio antes de dirigirse con porte arrogante hacia el escenario con sus dos amigas, una vez estuvieron encima de la tarima comenzaron a saludar al público exhibiendo las sutilezas de sus ropajes, como si fueran auténticas modelos. Sora aprovechó el enorme barullo que se había formado para salir del escenario y escabullirse de nuevo a su inicial posición, arriba con sus amigas, sin embargo, decidió quedarse detrás de una de las columnas para presenciar el espectáculo del que iban a ser protagonistas las 3 brillantes féminas.

Bajo los focos de luz y las aclamaciones del público Mary Kate no reparó en el chirriante sonido que se produjo al abrirse una de las trampillas que se situaban sobre el escenario. De repente, como si todo hubiera sido un suceso fugaz y a la vez eterno, vio las facciones desencajadas de los espectadores, quienes tenían la mirada fija hacia arriba, Mary Kate dirigió su vista hacia el techo, una informe masa de un extraño líquido de color marronáceo cayó sobre el escenario, dejándola completamente empapada, ni siquiera se podía distinguir la cara de asco de la muchacha debido a que parecía una única masa de color marrón, un chillido desgarrador se sucedió después de labios de la chica, y a los dos segundos otro tanto les cayó a sus dos amigas.

Las animadoras comenzaron a llorar e intentar quitarse esa masa pringosa del cuerpo, sin embargo no tuvieron el tiempo necesario ya que comenzó a caerles encima una lluvia de huevos y papel higiénico, parecían momificadas, sus gritos se hacían cada vez más ensordecedores y el público comenzaba a murmurar atónito respecto al suceso, algunos grupos de personas reían por lo bajo y otros tantos emitían sonoras carcajadas.

Yamato no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, un fulgor visceral le atacó en forma de rabia, su novia estaba siendo humillada delante de todo ese grupo de personas, por lo tanto, lo estaban humillando a él también, quien se atreviera a meterse con Mary Kate era consciente de que tendría que vérselas con Yamato, por eso todo el mundo la trataba con respeto. Vio que los instrumentos de su banda estaban también completamente embadurnados de ese extraño pringue, maldijo por lo bajo, su iba se acrecentaba por segundos, Taichi y Ken, que estaban a su lado, corrieron hacia el escenario con la mayor premura posible, sus respectivas chicas ya estaban bajando del escenario, pero tenían que salvar sus instrumentos.

Yamato iba a hacer lo mismo que sus dos amigos, sin embargo se fijó cómo aquel enorme pollito se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera del bar, perdiéndose entre la gente. "Maldita sea, los autores de este desastre tienen que estar en el sótano de arriba", sin mayor dilación se dirigió en pos del pollito.

A Sora le costaba mucho moverse con facilidad entro de ese incómodo disfraz, con mucha dificultad consiguió colarse entre la gente y dar con la puerta trasera, sin querer se golpeó abruptamente con un joven, se giró y vio que el chico se había caído de morros al suelo, corrió a socorrerlo, pero en el acto se fijó en que Ishida la había localizado y se dirigía en su dirección, abandonó al muchacho y a todo correr marchó hacía las escaleras del sótano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miyako y Mimi se habían estado riendo durante un buen rato, el plan había salido a la perfección, el batido de chocolate mezclado con harina había hecho su función correctamente, pero lo mejor de todo fue hacer diana con aquellas tres arpías al tirarles los huevos, Takeru había participado en el lanzamiento de huevos, tirándoselos principalmente a la pobre Mary Kate, quien no había podido siquiera levantar cabeza, cuando todas sus municiones se hubieron terminado cerraron con rapidez la trampilla mientras comentaban en medio de risas todo lo acontecido. Sólo les quedaba esperar a la pelirroja, que en cuestión de minutos tenía que aparecer, y largarse de allí.

Y la pelirroja llegó, se quitó la máscara de pollo y mostró su faz enrojecida y aterrada.

-¡Ishida se dirige hacia aquí!.

Rápidamente recogieron todos los bártulos para desaparecer de allí lo antes posible, Takeru les ayudó en todo lo que pudo a sabiendas de que cuando su hermano estaba realmente cabreado ni un tanque apuntándolo a un metro de distancia sería capaza de frenarle.

-¡Está bien, ya lo tenemos todo! - dijo Mimi entre jadeos a la vez que se levantaba.

Sin embargo, antes siquiera de que pudieran dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, ésta se desplomó en el suelo como si de una hoja de papel se tratara, tras ella apareció el rostro ensombrecido de Yamato, hizo crujir los nudillos de su mano derecha, la cual se apretaba fuertemente, su rostro reflejaba la incontinencia de su ira, con un tono bajo y frío susurró.

-Os encontré.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Holas!!!

Uiss, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, ¿verdad? Jejeje, lo siento mucho, pero la falta de inspiración me carcome y me es imposible escribir completamente a gusto, sin embargo últimamente me han venido mis dosis de ideas, sobretodo para este fic, así que me he decidido a escribir cuanto antes para poder publicarlo o

Sé que tengo que continuar con los otros dos fics, sobretodo con el de Alea jacta est, baby… no os preocupéis, estoy en ello, solo que me llevará más tiempo, ya que está más desarrollado y todavía hay cosas en la trama que creo que debo enlazar mejor…

Bueno, de momento mis agradecimientos a: **Dark Agel Love, Alexeigirl, be, Michina, SkuAg, Atori-chan, Odethe, Naoko Tsukino, Priss Yoshisuky, kibun No Tenshi, Lain4, Angel Nemesis, Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta **y a todos aquellos más que me hayáis leído.

_**sakurahop**_


	4. Cambios

**Cambios**

Pareciera que el silencio que en aquel momento invadía el maltrecho ático formulara todas aquellas palabras que emanaban de las miradas enfrentadas de Yamato y Sora. La fuerza con la que el rubio había abierto la puerta hizo que el pomo cayera violentamente a la polvorienta madera del suelo. El pequeño objeto rodó aletargado hasta depositarse al lado del pie diestro de la pelirroja.

Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, pequeña zorrita – la voz de Yamato sonaba inusitadamente apacible, tal era la frialdad con la que había roto el hielo que un escalofrío recorrió cada una de las vértebras de los allí presentes.

Me parece que esa cuenta ha quedado saldada – respondió la joven adelantándose un paso.

No es que Sora pretendiera hacerse la heroína en semejante situación, había notado que el rubio estaba conteniendo su furia, sus manos se contraían, fuertemente cerradas, y los nudillos se veían extremadamente blancos debido a la presión. Ishida era peligroso y su conciencia no le perdonaría jamás que en un arranque de ira alguna de sus dos amigas saliera dañada. Centraría la atención de aquel energúmeno en ella para evitarles problemas a Mimi y Miyako.

Yamato no pareció inmutarse ante la provocación de su interlocutora, recorrió el pequeño ático con su mirada y finalmente la centró de nuevo en Sora. Inesperadamente dio un puñetazo a lo que quedaba de puerta, ésta terminó por desplomarse e inevitablemente las tres chiquillas se encogieron de hombros en un acto reflejo y dieron un paso atrás. Los nudillos del muchacho sangraban.

Vaya ¿ahora no te haces tanto la chulita?

Se adelantó un par de pasos y agarró con violencia la cabellera de la pelirroja, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y debido a su aparatoso atuendo cayó al suelo sometida ante la enérgica furia del agarre.

¡Sora!

¡Espera, Yamato! – exclamó Mimi dejando entrever claramente su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio alzó la mirada, por un imperceptible momento pareció que su determinación se echaría abajo, sin embargo fue otra cosa la que le llamó la atención e hizo que deshiciera el duro amarre que había dejado completamente indefensa a la joven.

Takeru…

Hermano, hace tiempo que no nos vemos - respondió el pequeño intimidado – deberías tranquilizarte, si le haces algo a esta chica te meterás en problemas.

El mayor ignoró por completo a las tres jóvenes y se acercó con rapidez hacia Takeru, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le zarandeó.

¿Dónde coño te habías metido? Esa vieja zorra se piensa que te he secuestrado o algo por el estilo y me está dando muchos problemas, joder Takeru ¡me tenías muy preocupado!

La actitud del duro e impasible rockero había cambiado por completo, su naturaleza brava e indomable había pasado a ser casi la de un padre.

Perdóname, sé que te he hecho pasar un mal trago, pero tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba más esa maldita casa.

Las cosas no se hacen así, Takeru, no puedes irte un día por las buenas sin decir nada, eres menor de edad, la policía te está buscando, joder, esos jodidos policías me vigilan de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no te tengo conmigo.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? No quiero escuchar tus malditos y egoístas reproches, tú hiciste lo mismo, cogiste tus cosas y te largaste de casa cuando te dio la gana, no importa que yo sea menor de edad, nos hemos ido por las mismas razones, no aguanto a ese desgraciado ¡y no voy a dejar que me joda la existencia!

Takeru gesticuló con fuerza y se apartó de su hermano, su ceño fruncido le daba un aire un tanto más maduro, pese a su corta edad se veía entre líneas que no había tenido una infancia precisamente fácil.

Yamato suspiró.

¿Dónde te estás quedando a vivir?

Aquí

¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Ese maldito viejo te ha dado hospedaje en este zulo de mierda…?

¡No joder! Él no lo sabe, me han pasado la llave y ya, no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones.

¡Qué mierda te pasa! He estado muy preocupado por ti ¿nadie sabía nada acerca de tu paradero y no me quieres decir nada? ¿¡Qué coño te piensas, que puedes vivir así para el resto de tu vida! Te voy a llevar ahora mismo a casa de la vieja…

El rubio mayor asió del brazo al pequeño y prácticamente le arrastró a la salida del ático, éste disconforme, abatía sus brazos y pataleaba impotente ante la superioridad de su hermano.

¡Para ya si no quieres que me cabree más!

¡No lo entiendes Yama! ¡Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú, huir de la mierda de casa en la que vivimos y tratar de forjarme un futuro! ¡¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando vuelva a casa? Ese tío me va a hacer puré y mamá no hará nada para impedirlo porque está obsesionada con él, me pondrá a trabajar como un desgraciado y viviré el resto de mis días entre la mierda ¡no quiero eso para mí!

Yamato endureció la mirada y cesó en el empeño de llevarse a su hermano, se masajeó ambas sienes con las yemas de sus dedos, la paciencia hacía tiempo que se había esfumado de su talante y aún así mantenía una calma abrumadora.

Takeru, no lo entiendes, no puedes quedarte aquí, no tardarán en encontrarte, si no es el dueño serán los repartidores o cualquier persona que accidentalmente te vea salir de aquí durante el día, estás loco si piensas que vas a aguantar así, y yo no puedo mantenerte en mi apartamento, te lo he dicho, la policía me vigila.

Me las ingeniaré para encontrar otro lugar, dame algo de tiempo.

Estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar aquí.

Las tres muchachas no se habían movido un solo milímetro de sus posiciones, abrumadas por la reveladora conversación de ambos jóvenes quienes habían dejado de prestar atención a su presencia. Fue entonces cuando Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Miyako frunció el entrecejo ante la expresión de su amiga y pensó que las cosas se complicarían aún más.

Y vaya si se complicarían.

¡Stop los dos! – exclamó con evidente seguridad en sus palabras – tengo el plan perfecto, y creo que todos saldremos ganando con ello.

Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro – musitó Yamato levemente hastiado ante la interrupción de una tercera persona, sin embargo no se mostró violento hacia la muchacha.

Déjala hablar – le suplicó su hermano pequeño.

El plan es el siguiente – continuó la chica agradeciendo con una significativa mirada la petición de Takeru – Es obvio que tu hermano está en problemas, no puede volver a casa porque el novio de vuestra madre le hará la vida imposible, pero concuerdo contigo en que es inútil que siga tratando de ocultarse aquí, lo que necesita es un refugio más seguro, y nosotras lo tenemos.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Miyako atónita.

Sí, nuestro apartamento queda en los límites de Aberdeen, es una zona poco transitada y nosotras no conocíamos de nada a Takeru, es el lugar perfecto para que él pueda llevar una vida relativamente tranquila antes de decidir qué hacer definitivamente.

Al pequeño de los Ishida se le iluminaron las facciones.

Por otro lado, si aceptáis que Takeru se venga a vivir con nosotras tendrás que prometernos algo – prosiguió señalando a Yamato.

¿Prometeros? ¿A vosotras? ¿De qué coño vas?

Es algo muy sencillo: Dejarás en paz a Sora. Simplemente te encargarás de que nadie más vuelva a provocarla, demasiado sencillo para ti. Tú eres el que controla el corralito ¿o no?

Prefiero que mi hermano viva en una cloaca antes de que se junte con vosotras – farfulló Yamato invitando a Mimi a continuar la conversación a grito pelado.

Yamato – pronunció Takeru serio – hazle caso por favor, es lo mejor que he escuchado durante días, es la situación perfecta para que nadie me encuentre, por favor, entra en razón, me quedaré una temporada nada más y te prometo que pondré en orden mis ideas, joder, podremos vernos con frecuencia…

Nuevamente silencio, nuevamente esa sensación de vacío e inseguridad, Sora permanecía postrada en el suelo, aún impactada ante el giro inesperado de la situación. Hacía diez minutos Yamato había estado a punto de hacerles quién sabe qué y en esos mismos instantes debatían la posibilidad de que Takeru se fuera a vivir temporalmente con ellas.

Takeru, el hermano de Yamato. Yamato, su enemigo omnipresente. No sabía qué era peor, si continuar en la situación a la que se había visto sometida o tener que relacionarse de una manera diferente con aquel sujeto, era una situación demasiado surrealista como para ser asimilada al instante.

Está bien – cedió Yamato.

Los labios de Sora temblaron ¿Era cierto? ¿Iba a aliarse con Yamato cuando hacía escasos minutos habían estado a punto de "matarse"? Aunque pensándolo fríamente era una situación ciertamente ventajosa para ella, se libraría de todos aquellos maltratos y probablemente podría volver a cursar sus clases de baile sin problemas adicionales. Mimi le había brindado la oportunidad de reanudar su vida y pese a ser una situación en exceso complicada, básicamente era lo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo con cierta tranquilidad en Aberdeen.

Sin embargo yo también pondré mis condiciones – reanudó Ishida – iré a verle todos los días y se me cederá una copia de la llave de la casa – alzó la mano antes de que Mimi lograra emitir réplica alguna – sino haré de la vida de esa zorrita un infierno. Muy bien… - prosiguió altanero mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción – Takeru, tendrás un horario restringido a la hora de salir de casa, si yo digo que no sales, no sales, no quiero discusiones acerca de esto, la policía sigue buscándote como loca y si nos pillan nos puede caer una buena – Takeru desvió la mirada disconforme, pero ante la dura mirada de Yamato como respuesta relajó su semblante accediendo a la condición - Tercera, y no menos importante, me mantendréis informado de todas las actividades que llevéis a cabo, incluso chusma como vosotras tendrá una vida diaria que llevar a cabo, y no voy a permitir que ninguna de vuestras acciones perjudique a mi hermano – finalizó mirando significativamente a cada una de las tres jóvenes.

Creo que está todo dicho y sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de las restricciones que has impuesto, así que de momento trato hecho – concedió Mimi – hagamos las cosas a tu manera, únicamente mantén tu promesa.

Es una pena, me estaba divirtiendo viendo cómo la zorrita se venía abajo, pero ya habrá otra ocasión – dijo Yamato como si expulsara veneno de la boca, las mejillas de Sora ardieron.

Jamás llegarías a verme así Ishida, incluso si estuvieras a punto de matarme te dedicaría una sonrisa, no me afectas, gente como tú hay mucha en el mundo, basura que trata de envolverse en un envase bonito – respondió la pelirroja – sin embargo tu hermano es diferente a los demás y veo necesario prestarle mi ayuda, no te preocupes, cuando entres en casa llevaré el desinfectante a mano – se levantó y empezó a quitarse el disfraz.

Mimi suspiró, casi aburrida de la pelea interminable de ambos personajes, se quitó su disfraz, al igual que Miyako, y se dirigió a la salida.

Muy bien Takeru – le dijo tomándole de los hombres – te enseñaremos el camino a casa – finalizó en un tono casi petulante que le dio un toque kistch a la situación. Acto seguido salieron del ático.

Sora se dirigió a la salida, imitando a sus amigas, sin embargo nuevamente el agarre de Yamato impidió que sus movimientos se llevaran a cabo, en pocos segundos se vio violentamente atrapada entre la pared y el atractivo joven.

Esto no ha terminado, lo nuestro es una tregua, pero ten por seguro que en cuanto esta situación termine tu vida volverá a ser un infierno, jamás olvido mis deudas con mis enemigos. Por el momento aprovecha y disfruta de tu libertad temporal – le susurró al oído, su voz varonil, ronca y dura recorrió cada uno de los sentidos de la pelirroja. Un leve calambre se sucedió repentinamente.

Quién le hubiera dicho a Sora que en la situación en la que estaba iba a sentirse… excitada. Las palabras de Yamato resonaban en su mente como si restallara un campanario, sin embargo el visible e irremediable atractivo del joven, el sudor de su cuerpo, las venas levemente visibles en esos músculos denotadamente marcados, su camiseta de los Sex Pistols revuelta juguetonamente entre su bien formado tórax, sus labios finos y pálidos… y esa actitud rebelde, autoritaria y decidida hicieron que Sora deseara por una milésima de segundo de su vida que aquella tregua no finalizara jamás.

Vete a la mierda – fue lo único que pudo responder.

Se deshizo de la incómoda posición y salió a medio correr del ático.

Yamato sonrió.

La ligera brisa mañanera deslizó con sutileza las cortinas del pequeño apartamento. Lauren se revolvió entre las sábanas, como si el ligero pataleo que realizaba mecánicamente le evadiera de la responsabilidad de levantarse.

Cinco minutos más… - musitó mientras escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Su pacífico paréntesis antes de salir de las cobijas se vio interrumpido por el resonar chirriante del timbre de la puerta. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… definitivamente tendría que apresurarse antes de que le fundieran los plomos. Caminó desganado hacia la puerta y abrió con desgana.

¡Lauren! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo fue ayer la noche? – el muchacho se encontró el rostro sonrojado y perlado por el sudor de Sora.

Ah Sora, pasa – le invitó a entrar, seguidamente se dirigió a la salita y se dejó caer en el sofá – estuve trabajando toda la noche porque ocurrió algo bastante inesperado.

Sora se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

No, no hace falta que digas nada, es obvio que lo hicisteis vosotras, Mimi aquel día estaba bastante nerviosa, simplemente no imaginé que hubierais sido capaces de montar todo eso.

Lauren, te lo íbamos a contar pero…

Es obvio que hubiera intentado frenaros en vuestras intenciones, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ese viejo me tuvo toda la noche limpiando el estropicio – pronunció con molestia mientras se acariciaba los hombros con energía.

Sora se acercó a él y comenzó a darle un leve masaje.

Definitivamente no fue una buena idea, pero no te preocupes, no volveremos a las andadas – dijo ella cariñosamente.

Espero que al menos te libraras de todo el estrés que llevabas dentro, creo que la satisfacción de ver a Mary Kate embadurnada no fue sólo tuya – correspondió Lauren con una sonrisa.

Bueno… fue divertido pero…

Lauren alzó una ceja inquisitivo al ver el rostro contraído de la pelirroja. Sora suspiró y se sentó al lado suyo contándole todo lo que había ocurrido en el pequeño ático.

Vaya, sí que han cambiado los acontecimientos.

Es horrible Lauren, ese tipo horrible vino a nuestra casa y se quedó toda la maldita noche, esta mañana le he encontrado en boxers tirado en el sofá, lo primero que ha hecho nada más verme ha sido dedicarme una mirada de odio y desordenar toda la cocina para prepararse un maldito café, pensaba que podría aguantar su presencia durante algún tiempo, pero es el primer día y ya estoy pensando en mudarme de continente – se quejó ella.

Así que vienes aquí a despertar a tu querido amigo para evitar estar en casa.

Sora hizo un mohín, pero no replicó porque Lauren había dado en el blanco. Se sentía muy mal consigo misma, odiaba la presencia de Yamato, tener a una persona que le había hecho tanto daño dentro de su casa era casi como traicionarse a sí misma y a su orgullo, pero ya nada podía hacer, evaluando la situación, no sólo por ella misma, sino por todos, era lo mejor. Lauren advirtió que el semblante de su amiga se entristecía por momentos, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y acto seguido le dio una palmadita mientras se levantaba.

Bueno, salgamos a tomar algo, seguro que eso te ayuda a olvidar tu malestar y a mí me ayuda a despertarme un poco.

La pelirroja sonrió, Lauren era muy atento con ellas, incluso habiendo sido las artífices del desastre en el bar en el que trabajaba no se le veía enfadado ni mucho menos.

No, iremos a casa – dijo ella – te invito a comer, Miyako prepara unas hamburguesas deliciosas.

Miyako se iba a poner manos a la obra con la comida, Sora le había pedido encarecidamente que hiciera una montaña de hamburguesas. Obviaba su mal humor, pues su encuentro mañanero con Ishida no había sido precisamente agradable, y Sora se desestresaba comiendo, comiendo enormes cantidades de lo que hubiera en casa, en esta ocasión había hamburguesas de sobra. Se paró en seco frente al armario, no sabía si hacer comida también para Yamato, el joven había salido sin dar explicación alguna y no sabría si volvería a casa o no, Takeru permanecía en su habitación, leyendo un libro y Mimi igualmente no había salido de la suya, algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta el carácter extrovertido y entusiasta de la joven.

Mejor que sobre a que falte – dijo mientras sacaba otro par de hamburguesas.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, Miyako se asomó a través del estrecho pasillo. Yamato enfundado en una cazadora de cuero estaba cerrando con brusquedad. Alzó la vista y la miró desafiante, Miyako se escondió entre los fuegos de la cocina, él simplemente pasó de largo y se metió en la habitación de Takeru. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió de nuevo, bajo el umbral aparecieron Sora y Lauren.

Vaya cara traes Miya – le dijo la pelirroja con un gesto de preocupación.

Acaba de llegar Yamato, parece que no anda de buen humor.

Oh ¿en serio? ¿ese tío tiene buen humor? – ironizó en respuesta la pelirroja.

De verdad, su mirada…

La puerta de la habitación de Takeru se abrió abruptamente, el chiquillo salió con el semblante muy serio, Yamato justo detrás, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Tenemos problemas.

¿Qué clase de problemas? – preguntó Miyako.

Es… Yamato… mi madre le ha puesto una denuncia, está convencida de que me tiene retenido, la policía le está buscando para interrogarle.

Bueno, no se alejaría mucho de lo que en realidad…

Sora, basta – le interrumpió Lauren – será mejor que te quedes aquí unos cuantos días – le dijo al rubio – por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Lo que voy a hacer es llevarme a Takeru conmigo, nos largamos de esta mierda de ciudad, si tanto cree esa vieja zorra que le tengo secuestrado le daré motivos verdaderos para que así lo piense – mencionó él, furioso.

Yamato, sabes que esa no es la solución – Mimi entró inesperadamente en escena, saliendo de su cuarto – hablaré con Ken y le explicaré la situación, él y los demás se encargarán de vigilar los movimientos de la policía, quédate aquí, es lo mejor, estás sin blanca, ir a otra ciudad no supondría más que un problema mayor.

Él la observó detenidamente y ella le correspondió a la mirada con una leve sonrisa y el semblante entristecido. Sora se fijó en aquel diminuto detalle, aunándolo al comentario que la chica había hecho sobre Ken la pelirroja se extrañó ¿acaso Mimi conocería a Yamato de antes? Lo veía casi imposible, nunca la había oído hablar de Yamato, ni de ninguno de sus amigos, sin embargo ese cruce de miradas…

Yamato caminó hasta la cocina y tomó una hamburguesa entre sus manos, le dio un bocado y acto seguido la tiró al suelo.

¡Esto es una mierda! – exclamó rojo de la ira mientras golpeaba la mesa, que retumbó.

¿Quieres calmarte? Ya te han dicho que te quedes aquí mientras… - le replicó la pelirroja.

¡Tú cállate maldita zorra!

¡Ya está bien, si tanto quieres largarte hazlo, le harías un enorme favor a este pueblo! ¡Pero no metas a tu hermano en tus desvaríos mentales! – gritó ella, furiosa también.

Yamato se acercó a la velocidad de la luz y la cogió del cuello de la camiseta, zarandeándola con fiereza.

¡Te voy a dar tu jodido merecido! – exclamó preso de la rabia.

Ella vio las venas del rubio más marcadas de lo normal, estaba medio drogado.

¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Él hizo caso omiso y la arrastró al otro lado del salón, Lauren corrió en ayuda de su amiga, sin embargo Sora estaba tan cegada por la rabia que no fue capaz de escuchar los gritos de Miyako y Mimi ni de ver a su amigo correr en pos de su ayuda, alargó sus brazos en señal de defensa y le arañó la cara. Él se enfureció más, en un arranque de ira desgarró la camiseta que Sora llevaba puesta y le agarró del cuello.

¡Ya está bien! – gritó Lauren atrapando los hombros de Yamato, presionándolos con brusquedad, y el agarre de él cesó por unos segundos.

Sora no se alejó de Yamato, le miró con odio y repulsión, su vientre desnudo se hinchaba y contraía con rapidez debido al nerviosismo del momento. Él la miro con unos ojos cargados de rencor, esa mirada realmente no iba dirigida a ella, esos brutales movimientos no habían sido en su contra, en aquel instante vio en Yamato un personaje ajeno a su entorno, pareciera que hubiera estado peleando con un demonio interno en vez de con ella ¿las drogas? Probablemente, pero podía ver un poco más allá, Yamato luchaba contra su pasado, sus ojos viajaban a través de sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos muy dolorosos. Se levantó, su ira se había transformado en calma, curiosamente se sintió identificada con ese sentimiento. La mirada de Yamato cambió, observó a Sora, esa chiquilla bajita y pelirroja, escondida bajo una camiseta tres tallas más grandes que la suya propia, una camiseta que ahora colgaba a la altura de sus caderas y dejaba ver una piel nívea y aterciopelada, que dejaba ver con claridad un vientre plano, bien formado, una cintura esbelta y femenina. De repente aquellas caderas y aquella cintura se le antojaron apetecibles.

Emitió un bufido y se encerró en el cuarto cedido a Takeru, Mimi le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Estás bien Sora? – le preguntó Miyako acercándose con cautela.

S… sí, supongo.

¿En qué pensará Mimi? Meterse en la habitación con ese energúmeno – masculló la joven de lentes mientras apreciaba con desagrado el desgarrón de la ropa de Sora.

Bueno, es normal ¿no? – dijo Takeru.

¿Normal? – preguntó Miyako – está muy alterado, me preocupa que…

No sabía por qué me recordaba de algo el rostro de Mimi, y ahora me di cuenta de que fue una de las exnovias de mi hermano, se llevaban muy bien, siempre logró calmar el temperamento de mi hermano, pero bueno, eso es algo que supongo ya sabréis, no entiendo por qué os preocupa que… oye, vaya cara habéis puesto – cortó el pequeño en seco, curioso por el semblante lívido de los otros tres.

Mimi… ¿había estado saliendo con Yamato? ¿Cúando? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué? Sora jamás creyó que lo que pensaba era una paranoia suya fuera verdad, y que fuera una verdad de semejante magnitud.

¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Miyako aún atónita.


End file.
